


B.S.T.P.H.T. (P.S.P.P.T.H.)

by phoenix8351



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre saison 3, Premiere relation sexuelle, Virginité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad Sterek. Stiles a un plan contre la meute d'Alpha, mais pour ça, il lui faut une aide très personnelle de Derek.<br/>Avant même que Derek ait l’idée de refuser, Stiles lui fourra des feuilles de papier dans la main et courut vers sa jeep. « Lis ça, ok ? » Dit-il avant de fermer la portière.</p><p>Il démarra le moteur et fit crisser les graviers sous ses pneus alors qu’il battait son record de vitesse pour s’échapper. Derek resta sur place, abasourdi. La jeep accéléra encore plus et ses feux arrières disparurent dans la nuit.</p><p>Qu’est-ce. Que. C’était. Que. Ce. Bordel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B.S.T.P.H.T.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218994) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder). 



> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> **XX**
> 
> Coucou ^^
> 
> Voici ma nouvelle trad (gentiment demandée et corrigée par Bruniblondi ^^), je publie en même temps les 2 premiers ‘chapitres’ parce que le 1er, c’est un prologue de moins de 1000 mots donc vous allez me tuer si je le publie tout seul… et le 2eme est plus long mais ce n’est pas vraiment un chapitre en soi… (Vous comprendrez en le lisant ^^). Toute la fic est traduite donc les chapitres suivants arriveront assez vite ^^ Il y a 8 chapitres en tout ^^
> 
> **XX**
> 
> Note de l’auteur :
> 
> J’ai commencé à écrire ceci avant le début de la saison 3a, quand j’étais encore pleine d’espoirs et toute excitée en attendant la prochaine saison, et qu’Erica et Boyd était encore en vie et que tout allait pour le mieux. À cette époque, je pensais que le concept d’une meute d’Alpha pouvait avoir un certain sens. (Et je trouve toujours que cette idée est plutôt bonne. Je veux utiliser mon temps pour faire quelque chose de créatif plutôt que de déprimer et de me mettre en colère à propos de tout ce qui ne va pas dans le fandom maintenant.)

**XX**

Prologue

Stiles cliqua sur ‘imprimer’. Il enregistra le dossier sur une clé USB et l’effaça de son disque dur. Il ne savait pas trop où cacher la clé. Toute sa collection cachée de porno, y comprit le dossier nommé ‘furry fandom’, n’était que moyennement embarrassante comparé au contenu de cette clé.

La première page sortit de l’imprimante. Stiles la prit et la relut rapidement avant d’attraper un stylo bleu sans trop réfléchir.

Finalement, il cacha la clé USB dans le grenier, accroché avec du scotch à une des poutres de la charpente, ces fichiers étaient beaucoup trop compromettants pour être cachés ailleurs.

Stiles enfouit les feuilles imprimées dans la poche de son haut rouge à capuche. Il attrapa ses clés et son téléphone puis sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa jeep.

Merde, Derek allait le tuer. Si Stiles n’encastrait pas sa voiture dans un arbre ou un mur, sur le trajet, avant ça.

**XX**

La première chose que Derek remarqua, ce fut le tas de boue que Stiles appelait une jeep dans son allée. Difficile de ne pas la voir, car elle était garée juste devant la porte.

Derek grogna et envisagea de continuer de conduire comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu. Il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à supporter tout ça.

Stiles était appuyé sur son capot, en train de jouer avec ses clés. Derek ne mit pas longtemps pour réussir à traverser la route avec sa voiture pour atteindre son allée et pourtant, il eut le temps de remarquer la nervosité de Stiles. S’était-il passé quelque chose ? La nuit dernière, les Alphas avaient chassé dans les bois de la réserve. À la connaissance de Derek, c’était tout ce qu’ils faisaient depuis une semaine.

Et il ne pouvait pas les en empêcher.

Quand la Camaro s’arrêta à côté de la jeep, Stiles leva les yeux avec la même expression qu’un cerf ébloui par des phares. Il avait l’air d’être mal en point, avec des cernes sous les yeux et un dos voûté. Il était sur la défensive.

Cette impression s’accentua encore quand Derek sortit de la voiture et prit une profonde inspiration. L’odeur de Stiles le confirma, il était stressé, hyper-vigilant et mal à l’aise. Une odeur acide de sueur causée par la peur provenait de sous son gilet à capuche.

« Eh, » dit-il, ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Derek avant qu’il tourne la tête sur le côté. Il fit glisser un peu ses pieds et le gravier crissa sous les chaussures usées de l’humain. « Ça fait un bail qu’on ne s’est pas vu. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? » Derek n’était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir.

En entendant cela, l’odeur de la nervosité devint encore plus forte, même si Stiles essayait de la cacher. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux –qui formaient des épis et des petites boucles désormais, adieu le crane rasé- et prit une grande inspiration. « Alors, écoute… »

Derek savait qu’il n’allait pas aimer ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Stiles. « Quoi ? »

Stiles l’observa, ouvrit la bouche pour se lécher les lèvres, et dit, « ouais, donc… »

Et il s’arrêta encore une fois.

Il se redressa en prenant une autre profonde inspiration, cherchant à rassembler assez de courage pour expliquer la raison de sa visite. Mais au lieu de dire quelque chose, il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit plusieurs feuilles pliées, avant de les tendre à Derek. « Tiens. »

Derek l’observa en levant un sourcil.

Stiles se lécha à nouveau les lèvres, et il avait l’air d’être sur le point d’hyper ventiler. « Ok. Bon, écoute, je dois y aller. »

Avant même que Derek ait l’idée de refuser, Stiles lui fourra des feuilles de papier dans la main et courut vers sa jeep. « Lis ça, ok ? » Dit-il avant de fermer la portière.

Il démarra le moteur, et fit crisser les graviers sous ses pneus alors qu’il battait son record de vitesse pour s’échapper. Derek resta sur place, abasourdi. La jeep accéléra encore plus et ses feux arrières disparurent dans la nuit.

Qu’est-ce. Que. C’était. Que. Ce. Bordel.

Derek fixa les papiers dans sa main. Quelques pages imprimées, avec des annotations et des remarques écrites par quelqu’un (Stiles, lui dit son cerveau) avec un stylo bleu.

Quand Derek les déplia, une petite note tomba. Derek l’attrapa avant qu’elle ne touche le sol.

C’était écrit _Derek_. Et c’est à partir de ce moment que la situation empira.

FIN du prologue.

**XX**


	2. Outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi

** The Outline – Les grandes lignes du plan. **

[Outline (pour voir à quoi ça ressemble pour Derek)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B81cdJXtjHsNM2xBU1dnVlE5WFk/edit)

Les passages en italiques sont les notes rajoutées à la main au stylo bleu par Stiles, le reste du texte est dactylographié.

**XX**

_Derek,_

_Tout d’abord, je t’en prie, BRÛLE ceci quand tu auras fini de lire. Ne laisse pas Peter le Flippant voir ça. Ni un de tes louveteaux. Bêtas. Qu’importe. Tu sauras pourquoi quand tu l’auras lu. Je t’en prie. Vraiment. Fais-le._

_Ensuite, tu vas sûrement penser que ce n’était pas mon idée. ~~Et ça ne l’était pas~~. Enfin, je suppose qu’on pourrait dire que ça l’était, mais si tu veux te plaindre à quelqu’un, va voir Deaton. Non, oublie ça, va te plaindre aux Alphas._

_Bref. Lis ça, ok ?_

Les pages étaient numérotées. Les annotations étaient très abondantes et allaient parfois jusqu’au bas de la page. En un mot, c’était déroutant.

** 1-Faits connus concernant la meute d’Alphas. **

-          Sont venus à Beacon Hills pour défier Derek Hale le nouvel Alpha pour lui prendre son territoire et sa meute.*

* _Sérieusement, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent bien vouloir à Beacon Hills ? En plus, ta meute n’est composée que d’Erica, de Boyd, d’Isaac et de Peter le zombie. Même si Erica peut-être assez terrifiante, ils ne sont pas vraiment une menace, surtout Isaac qui a toujours cet air de chiot battu. Et pour Peter… Bon, ne parlons pas de Peter._

-          Peuvent nous botter le cul, et l’ont déjà fait, même celui du nouvel Alpha Derek Hale en **a)** kidnappant et torturant Erica et Boyd pendant deux semaines, **b)** dessinant leur symbole partout en ville. Y comprit sur ma jeep. Et même sur le vestiaire de Scott au lycée. _Bande de cinglés_. **C)** réussissant presque à tuer Scott et Isaac quand ils ont voulu les espionner.

-          Ne sont pas impressionnés par notre unité dans la bataille _peut-être parce que le nouvel Alpha Derek Hale et Scott McCall se gueulent dessus ~~comme des chats chiens~~ à la moindre occasion._

-          Essayent de nous monter les uns contre les autres et de nous manipuler, pour que nous fassions le sale boulot à leurs places, ce qui a été prouvé par **a)** Ethan et Aiden m’expliquant que tout irait mieux si Scott te défiait pour devenir l’Alpha, **b)** Ennis essayant de tuer Allison en prétendant que c’était toi pour que Scott t’attaque, **c)** le fait de voler les souvenirs de Boyd pour qu’il devienne fou furieux, afin de nous obliger à le tuer.

-          Ne quitteront la ville que si le nouvel Alpha Derek Hale arrive à les convaincre qu’il assez puissant pour unifier sa meute et les protéger. Pour ce faire, il devra **a)** obliger tous les Omégas de son territoire à se soumettre à lui**, **b)** réussir à éliminer la menace causée par les chasseurs, soit **1)** en les tuant tous _Non, ce n’est même pas une option envisageable!_ **2)** en établissant un traité avec eux***, **c)** réussir à protéger son repaire contre les intrus _en les empêchant de dessiner leur symbole un peu partout sur ton territoire, voir ci-dessus._

_**Oui, je sais que Scott refuse d’accepter ton autorité et qu’il dit qu’il ne fait pas partie de ta meute. Oui, il sait que les loups sont plus forts en groupes, et qu’être un Oméga craint, etc, etc, etc, parce que tu lui déjà répété au moins une bonne dizaine de fois… J’y travaille._

_***Chris n’est pas encore au courant pour les Alphas, mais Allison le sait et elle accepte de faire équipe avec nous, c’est juste qu’elle n’a pas confiance en toi, genre pas du tout, en fait, et je pense que tu devrais vraiment en parler avec elle, mais sans utiliser le ‘Je vais t’égorger avec mes dents’._

** 2-Plans pour impressionner la meute d’Alphas afin qu’ils quittent la ville. **

-          Faire que Derek et Scott collaborent*

* _Je sais que Scott est une vraie tête de mule, mais ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Je le connais depuis toujours, donc crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d’être un peu moins autoritaire avec lui ? Il déteste vraiment ça. Je ne devrais sûrement pas te le dire, mais son père avait l’habitude de tout le temps lui donner des ordres sans jamais vraiment parler avec lui, et Scott n’accepte pas les gens, surtout les hommes qui lui disent tout le temps ce qu’il doit faire. Et ce serait vraiment un point positif si tu l’écoutais quand il essaie de te dissuader de tuer quelqu’un, parce que, devine quoi ? NE PAS tuer les gens est une très bonne idée dans la plupart des cas. Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire qu’il ne peut pas y avoir deux Alphas dans une meute, mais vu qu’il existe une MEUTE D’ALPHAS, c’est un peu difficile de te croire. Je comprends que tu doives être celui qui donne les ordres en face d’eux, mais est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas faire des compromis parfois ? Au cas où tu te poserais la question, tu n’es pas le seul à qui je tiens ce discours. Comme j’ai déjà dit, j’y travaille aussi du côté de Scott. Et maintenant, Allison est à mes côtés, donc il y a de grandes chances qu’il finisse par m’ECOUTER._

-          Utiliser un Putain de Sort Pour Protéger le Territoire Hale (P.S.P.P.T.H.), voir la 3eme partie pour plus d’informations.

-          Conclure un traité avec les Argent _Je suis désolé, mais ça doit être fait. On n’est pas obligé d’être toujours à couteaux tirés, tu sais. Ok, j’avoue que Chris est un connard, et ouais, Allison à perdu les pédales après la mort de sa mère, mais dans les mêmes circonstances, qui ne l’aurait pas fait ? ~~Ça m’est arrivé~~. Je sais qu’elle a essayéd’éliminer ta meute, mais pour être juste, c’est bien toi qui a mordu sa mère, même si c’était pour sauver Scott. Mais elle ne le savait pas, pas vrai ? Maintenant, elle le sait (parce que j’ai obligé Scott à lui dire, donc tu m’en dois une pour ça) et elle commence à s’en remettre. Ils suivent à nouveau le code, et une alliance avec eux serait une bonne idée._

** 3-Raisons pour laquelle nous avons besoin du P.S.P.P.T.H. **

-          Nous devons convaincre les Alphas que notre meute est suffisamment stable et puissante pour

-          Protéger son territoire en les empêchant de vandaliser notre repaire sans arrêt, ce qui

-          Est un problème car nous n’avons même pas de repaire, et que nous sommes dispersés à travers la ville entière, et

-          Même si nous en avions un, nous ne pourrions pas les battre en combat direct*

* _La ferme, nous avons déjà essayé et échoué. TU ne veux pas l’admettre, mais même si Scott te rejoignait, ta meute ne serait pas assez forte pour les tenir à l’écart._

-          Et selon les convenances des Loups-garous et des Alphas, tant que la meute n’est pas stable, ils ont tout à fait le droit de tous nous tuer pour revendiquer ce territoire et installer un nouvel Alpha, et

-          Ce serait vraiment horrible donc ce n’est pas une option envisageable.

** 4-Ce que dois faire le P.S.P.P.T.H. **

-          Protéger toutes nos maisons, ton ancienne demeure, le dépôt de train, la clinique vétérinaire et ton nouvel appartement contre les créatures surnaturelles et malfaisantes. _Et si nos voitures pouvaient être incluses, ce serait génial._

-          Pour que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir y entrer*

* _Ainsi que ceux ayant été invité par un membre de confiance de la meute (=c'est-à-dire, Pas Peter !). Par contre, les gens comme mon père, la mère de Scott ou la grand-mère de Boyd devront être autorisés à entrer dans chacun de nos refuges._

-          Et que les autres soient bloqués à l’extérieur

-          Et que dès qu’un être surnaturel/malfaisant essai d’entrer, les alarmes nous préviennent afin qu’on puisse débarquer

-          Et il nous protégerait aussi des sorcières, cambrioleurs, voleurs de voitures et des voisins trop curieux _~~et peut-être aussi des lapins~~ Ok, ce n’est peut-être pas le truc le plus important_

-          ~~Et il est invisible et un peu situé dans un univers parallèle~~.

** 5-Règles générales pour jeter un sort  ** _Je ne sais pas si tu t’y connais en magie, alors si c’est le cas, tu peux zapper ce passage._

-          D’après Deaton, pour créer un sort, il faut **a)** l’intention. L’intention de jeter un sort en sachant ce qu’il doit et ne doit pas faire. Et la motivation de le faire aussi. Il faut vraiment le vouloir pour que ça fonctionne*, **b)** la volonté. La concentration et la force mentale, la capacité du jeteur de sort à se concentrer sur celui-ci et à garder la conviction que ça va fonctionner, il ne doit pas se laisser distraire, ** **c)** l’imagination. La connaissance instinctive du fonctionnement de la magie et de ce qui la renforce. La capacité de créer un sort en combinant les coutumes mythiques avec autre chose qui a prouvé son efficacité au fil de votre expérience, **d)** des sortes de conducteurs. Des ingrédients ou objets qui vont transmettre la magie***

* _Deaton appelle ça ‘être une étincelle’_

_**Deaton dit qu’avec la pratique, ça devient plus facile de garder la conviction que ça va fonctionner, et les sorts deviennent plus efficaces._

_***C’est, en fait, le point le plus important. Parce que ça dépend des convictions et de l’expérience de chacun, mais aussi des croyances traditionnelles concernant leur efficacité. Deaton a dit : ‘les objets ont une importance parce que tu crois en eux. Et tu crois en eux parce la superstition t’a dit qu’ils fonctionnaient’._

_Si tu inventes un sort, tu vas choisir des ingrédients qui vont t’aider parce qu’ils ont leur propre pouvoir. Le sorbier est connu pour protéger des créatures surnaturelles. Si tu l’utilises pour créer un cercle de protection, ça fonctionnera, parce que tu y crois. Mais cette croyance est basée sur la superstition et le folklore. Le sorbier en lui-même n’a sûrement aucun pouvoir. Mais si toi, un loup-garou, tu te dis qu’un cercle de sorbier ne te retiendra pas parce que tu sais, à un niveau conscient, que ça n’a pas d’effet, tu ne réussiras quand même pas à le briser. Car la croyance est plus forte que la rationalité._

_Les Chasseurs utilisent des balles d’aconit pour tuer les loups-garous parce qu’ils savent d’après leur expérience que ça va marcher. Et les Loups-garous savent que ça peut les blesser. Si, en théorie, un Loup-garou qui ne le sait pas, était touché par une balle d’aconit, ça le blesserait quand même, tant que le chasseur sait ce qu’il fait. Si j’échangeais les munitions de mon père par des balles d’aconit (chose que je ne ferais jamais) et qu’il tirait sur un membre de ta meute, ça fonctionnerait quand même, parce qu’ils savent tous que ça peut les blesser. Même s’ils n’ont pas reconnu la balle. C’est trop bizarre, pas vrai ?_

_Mais si quelqu’un dans le monde, tirait accidentellement sur un loup-garou qui ne connaît pas l’histoire de l’aconit, il se pourrait que ça ne lui fasse rien._

_Si quelqu’un en qui tu as confiance te donne une fausse amulette magique en te disant qu’elle peut contrer les effets de l’aconit, ça fonctionnerait parce que le fait que tu y crois suffirait. Parce que tu aurais l’étincelle._

_Si Deaton me donne un sac de poudre noire, en me disant que c’est du sorbier, même si ça n’en est pas, je réussirai à faire un cercle et il tiendrait, jusqu’au moment où il m’avouerait qu’il m’a menti. D’un autre côté, si je le vois faire le mélange avec de la terre avant qu’il me le donne, il y a de grandes chances que ça ne marche pas, parce que j’aurais des doutes sur son efficacité._

_Un prêtre catholique pourrait utiliser un chapelet pour faire ce que Deaton fait avec le sorbier, s’il a suffisamment la foi. Et l’argent pourrait fonctionner sur un Loup-garou qui n’aurait jamais entendu dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Scott aurait même pu être guéri en tuant Peter s’il avait vraiment voulu que ça fonctionne._

_~~Tout ça me donne un sacré mal de crâne. Je veux dire, imagine si les Loups-garous n’étaient qu’un conte devenu réalité ? Ils n’étaient peut-être que ça, jusqu’à ce qu’un humain se fasse mordre par un loup et devienne un Loup-garou juste parce que son père aimait lui raconter des histoires flippantes avant qu’il s’endorme. Sans vouloir t’offenser.~~ _

-          Toujours selon Deaton, une fois que tu as couvert les bases du sort, tout dépend de la puissance que tu veux lui donner. Normalement, un sort fonctionne tant que le jeteur reste concentré et dans les environs. Dès qu’il arrête de se concentrer ou qu’il part, la magie s’évanouit. Dans tous les cas, au mieux, le sort peut durer quelques heures. S’il faut qu’il dure plus longtemps, il faut améliorer le sort en **a)** ajoutant des ingrédients pour rendre la magie plus puissante, ou pour des raisons pratiques, par exemple, mélanger du sorbier avec de l’eau purifiée, parce qu’ils amplifient chacun la puissance de l’autre, et on se retrouve avec une sorte de boue qui est moins facile à faire s’envoler que la poudre. _Le sang fonctionne aussi, mais c’est un peu dégueux._ **B)** changeant la nature du sort. Si on le jette en pratiquant un rituel, la magie sera permanente. Un rituel est différent d’un sort normal parce que **1**  : ça prend plus de temps à faire, une cérémonie, des bougies, des incantations, des déclarations importantes, tout ça, **2**  : ça nécessite un sacrifice, le jeteur doit sacrifier quelque chose d’important pour lui. _Quelque chose comme vendre son âme, ou poignarder son chat avec une dague sur un autel, c’est très sérieux._

**6-Comment appliquer les règles générales au P.S.P.P.T.H**.

-          Il faut que la magie soit permanente, on ne va pas s’amuser à éparpiller du sorbier autour de chacune de nos maisons tous les jours, donc

-          Il nous faut faire un rituel pour lequel

-          Nous prendrons quelque chose de chaque maison, comme un meuble, une horloge de grand-mère, un bout de plancher, un bout de bois de l’escalier, et un objet personnel pour chaque personne à inclure, comme un bijou ou une mèche de cheveux, dans le sort, et des fleurs pour la protection et la famille et tout un tas d’autres trucs super importants _Finalement, le langage des fleurs sert à quelque chose, qui l’aurait crû ?_

-          Tout mettre à l’intérieur d’un cercle de sorbier et organiser une cérémonie et

-          Faire le sacrifice comme préciser ci-dessus puis

-          Les Alphas pourront aller se faire foutre parce qu’ils ne pourront plus s’approcher de nos maisons à moins de dix mètres.

** 7-Règles générales pour le sacrifice **

-          Doit être quelque chose d’assez important selon le point de vue de la société actuelle

-          Doit être permanent pour que la magie le devienne aussi

-          Ne doit pas être déplaisant ou douloureux _Garde bien ça en tête, ok ?_

-          La vie est plus puissante que la mort, l’amour est plus puissant que la haine, et donc

-          Si un sacrifice est forcé, ça veut dire que c’est de la magie noire (de nature violente)

-          La personne qui fait le sacrifice doit le faire en connaissance de cause.

** 8-Plan pour faire le P.S.P.P.T.H. **

-          Lieu : ton appartement

-          Participants : toi et moi. Toi, parce que tu es l’Alpha, et moi, parce que je suis celui qui va jeter le sort pour différentes raisons. Premièrement, parce que je fais partie de la meute, deuxièmement, je l’ai déjà fait avant, troisièmement, voir ci-dessous.

-          Fournitures : dit à tes louveteaux de te donner quelque chose de leurs maisons, et des choses qui sont importantes pour eux, et pour ceux qu’ils veulent protéger. Je m’occupe de ce qu’il faut pour Scott et moi, et j’amènerais tout le nécessaire pour le sort.

-          Moment : je suppose que n’importe quel soir conviendrais. Ça risque de prendre du temps, donc dit à tes louveteaux et à Peter le Zombie de ne pas trainer dans le coin*

* _En fait, il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire du tout, sinon ils risqueraient de céder à leur curiosité en essayant de nous espionner. Et ce n’est pas ce que tu veux. Annule juste la réunion de la meute, en étant aussi charmant que d’habitude. ~~Mar Mercredi~~ Jeudi me parait un bon jour._

-          Le sacrifice : la virginité. La mienne pour être plus précis. Ce concept n’est plus aussi important qu’il l’était, il y a genre, cent ans, mais cela reste un puissant sacrifice.

_Derek, au cas où tu serais encore en train de lire ceci, et non pas en chemin pour venir m’égorger, prends un instant pour y réfléchir._

_Tu ne veux probablement pas le faire. Ouais, et moi non plus. Mais c’est ça qui compte. C’est ce que signifie un sacrifice._

_D’autres choses pourraient aussi fonctionner. Les souvenirs sont assez puissants, surtout ceux des êtres aimés disparus. J’y ai pensé, mais je préférerais encore mourir plutôt que de les perdre, et je ne prends pas trop de risque en disant que toi aussi, pas vrai ?_

_La vie aussi. Ouais. Et même si j’adorais me débarrasser de Peter, il s’agit d’un sort de protection, et le rituel ne fonctionnera que s’il le fait volontairement. Donc si tu arrives à le convaincre de se tuer, je serai totalement partant, mais le sacrifice doit être permanent, ce qui veut dire, pas de résurrection, alors je doute qu’il accepte._

_Mais le fait est que ça pourrait fonctionner. Je ne sais pas pour toi, tu es sûrement hétéro, mais pour moi, le sexe gay ne sera pas un problème parce que, eh bien, on peut dire que je suis bi-curieux. Tu es plutôt hot, et si pour une fois, tu décidais de ne pas faire ta tête de nœud (aha !) afin de faire un essai, je mettrais volontiers ce plan en place._

_Je veux dire qu’être vierge n’est plus vraiment un sujet de fierté. Mais bon, je ne devrais pas vraiment m’en plaindre puisque comme ça, j’ai quelque chose à sacrifier pour le sort. Bref. Je trouve que c’est une bonne idée de me débarrasser de mon statut V avant que je meure dans d’horribles souffrances entre les mains de ce connard de Deucalion et de ses quatre cavaliers. Et on ne peut pas dire que les gens se bousculent pour avoir la chance de me déflorer donc…_

_Si tu préfères le faire avec quelqu’un d’autre, ça me va, mais je suis presque sûr que toutes les filles de la meute sont déjà complètement dévirginisées, donc il faudrait impliquer quelqu’un d’autre. Sauf qu’il faut le faire à l’intérieur du cercle pendant que je suis présent. Avec ton physique, je suis sûr qu’il te serait facile de trouver quelqu’un, et qu’elle ne poserait aucune question. Mais c’est un truc assez moche à faire à une fille pour sa première fois. Non pas que je pense que tu sois assez cruel pour faire ça._

_Donc je me propose. Et en plus, tu n’auras pas à te soucier d’éventuelles complications, comme une grossesse ou autre. Parce qu’il ne faudra pas utiliser de protection (la magie ne s’accorde pas très bien avec la science, et la semence est un très puissant conducteur). Et il faudra que ce soit du sexe anal, pour être sûr que ça fonctionne. Je sais que c’est une connerie d’hétéro de dire que seule la pénétration compte comme du sexe mais c’est comme ça que le voit notre société. Tu te souviens, les croyances populaires sont importantes. Pour en être sûr, il faudra que tu me prennes. Même si tu es hétéro, ça devrait aller pour toi, non ? Je veux dire que ce n’est pas comme si tu devais me faire jouir après tout._

_Ok, voilà, c’était tout ce que j’avais à dire._

_Réfléchis-y, ok ? Mais n’en parle pas aux autres. J’aimerais continuer à vivre sans qu’ils l’apprennent._

_Préviens-moi si tu veux faire un essai. Tu sais où me trouver._

_Je suppose que je te verrais plus tard._

_Stiles_

**XX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 25 03 2015


	3. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.S.T.P.H.T. (P.S.P.P.T.H.)
> 
> Badass Spell To Protect Hale Territory (Putain de Sort Pour Protéger le Territoire Hale)
> 
> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> **XX**
> 
> Il est 7h et je poste aujourd’hui à cause des filles du groupe Sterek’s Pack…
> 
> Alors Evelyne, Julia (ce n’est pas bien de lire en cours…) = contente ?
> 
> Du coup j’ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je fais ça cet aprem normalement (Non Julia, l’après midi ne commence pas à 10h du matin…)
> 
> Ahriel : J’ai bien trouvé la fic, je te tiens au courant dès que j’ai le temps de la lire ^^ Merci ^^
> 
> La réaction de Derek ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 1 -

Hors de question. C’était absolument hors de question.

Derek faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, la traversant d’un bout à l’autre avant de recommencer. Il tenait encore les pages froissées et percées de trous à cause de ses griffes.

Stiles avait seize ans. Derek n’allait certainement pas violer un ado de seize ans. Que ce soit pour un sort de protection ou une autre raison.

Derek pouvait presque entendre la voix de Stiles dans sa tête. _Ce n’est pas un viol si je suis consentant_. Ce qui était exactement le genre d’idiotie qu’il pourrait dire. Et d’ailleurs, où est-ce que Stiles avait bien pu trouver cette idée ? Quand même ; le sacrifice de sa virginité ! On était plus au moyen-âge, où les villages essayaient de se protéger en offrant leurs filles vierges au loup-garou sauvage. Ce qui, en fait, n’était jamais arrivé, enfin, presque jamais…

Mais ce n’était pas le sujet. Le sujet, c’était…

Stiles avait seize ans.

Pourquoi était-il encore vierge ? À cet âge-là, les gamins le font dès qu’ils peuvent. Stiles n’était ni moche, ni repoussant, il était juste… Énervant. Il n’était pas non plus stupide, et était plein de ressource. S’il s’en donnait les moyens, Derek était sûr qu’il réussirait à coucher comme tous les autres. Mais évidemment, Stiles était toujours obsédé par Lydia Martin.

Cette excuse était rudement pratique, c’était une bonne raison pour rester chez lui à se languir, en ignorant ceux qui pourraient éventuellement être intéressés. Bien sûr, elle était brillante et magnifique, mais ce n’était pas la seule. Honnêtement, Derek ne comprenait pas l’intérêt qu’on pouvait porter à une personne comme Lydia qui cachait sa véritable personnalité sous une couche de maquillage assez épaisse pour servir d’armure. C’était comme une sorte de camouflage, fait pour dissimuler et non pas mettre en valeur. Pourquoi Stiles ne pouvait pas s’éprendre de quelqu’un comme Erica, qui était tout aussi belle, mais qui ne le tiendrait pas à distance ? Bi-curieux, mon cul ! Si Stiles pensait qu’il était attiré par les mecs, rien n’aurait été plus simple que d’aller faire un tour au bar gay du coin pour être sûr. Peut-être même en compagnie de son ami gay, c’était quoi son nom, déjà, Danny ? Mais non, bien sûr, c’était Stiles ! Évidemment qu’il devait lui proposer d’essayer le sexe anal au cours d’un rituel magique bizarre. Avec un gars qu’il ne supportait pas. Et qui avait vingt-quatre ans.

Derek avait vingt-quatre ans, mais ce n’était pas le sujet. Le sujet, c’était…

Stiles avait seize ans.

En Californie, l’âge du consentement était de dix-huit ans, et le détournement de mineur était un crime. Bon Dieu, le père de Stiles était le Shérif. Est-ce qu’il prévoyait de faire arrêter Derek si la vérité venait à se savoir ?

Mais ce n’était pas non plus le sujet. Le sujet était…

Stiles avait seize ans.

Derek se souvenait de l’époque de ces seize ans. Avoir cet âge et être excité en permanence, avoir l’impression d’être à l’étroit dans sa peau, avec le loup juste sous la surface, prêt à bondir. Le lycée avait été un enfer. Derek avait appris de la plus dure des façons, (sans sous-entendu graveleux) qu’il n’y avait pas que les garçons qui ne pensaient qu’au sexe. Les filles aussi. Derek pouvait le sentir dans leurs odeurs.

Seize ans, mal intégré, avec le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Convaincu que tous les autres couchaient tout le temps, même s’il pouvait sentir les mensonges, les exagérations que faisaient ses camarades de classe. Il avait quand même l’impression d’être le seul à ne pas réussir à coucher.

Ses parents l’avaient mis en garde contre les filles. En lui disant que tant qu’il ne contrôlerait pas complètement ses pulsions, il risquait de la mettre en danger. Avec toute cette testostérone et les instincts du loup, la puberté et la lycanthropie formaient un mélange explosif.

Mais les mots de ses parents ne pesèrent pas lourd quand une fille canon, dans la vingtaine, s’était arrêté sur le côté de la route, après une de ses longues courses solitaire dans la forêt, en lui proposant de le raccompagner. Derek avait rencontré Kate quand il avait seize ans, et elle se fichait pas mal d’une stupide Loi Californienne.

Mais ce n’était pas le sujet.

Enfin, si, un peu, en quelque sorte.

Stiles avait seize ans.

La décision d’avoir une relation sexuelle pour la première fois ne devrait pas être prise par quelqu’un d’autre. Ce n’était pas quelque chose à proposer pour un marché, encore moins quelque chose à échanger contre la possibilité de protéger ses amis et sa famille.

La protection de la meute était la responsabilité de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce que proposait Stiles parce qu’il se devait de le faire par lui-même. Il devait être assez fort, assez malin. Stiles ne devrait pas avoir à se soucier du fait que Derek n’avait aucune idée de la façon de vaincre la meute d’Alphas, ou de réussir leur défi.

Stiles avait seize ans.

Et il ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça, juste parce que Derek était un chef de meute minable et un alpha tout aussi minable.

Derek ne brûla pas les papiers. Il n’aimait pas voir les choses s’enflammer. Il les jeta à la poubelle, après les avoir réduits en une boule froissée.

**XX**

Comme d’habitude, la meute se réunit le soir dans le loft de Derek. Ils s’entrainaient au dépôt de trains -la forêt n’était plus sûre pour eux- mais c’était chez Derek que se tenait toutes les discussions tactiques.

Boyd et Erica étaient enlacés sur le canapé. Ils s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre lors de leur enlèvement, Derek ne savait pas à quel point ils étaient devenus proches, mais il pouvait sentir le lien qui existait entre eux, la sensation de meute. Ça les englobait, et arrivait même jusqu’à lui. C’était parce qu’ils avaient tous deux choisit de le suivre, même s’il ignorait pourquoi. Deucalion leur avait laissé le choix –quitter Beacon Hills, aller vivre avec une autre meute, ou rester avec Derek. Ils étaient tous les deux revenus, et il en était reconnaissant même s’il refusait de se faire des illusions en pensant qu’ils étaient revenus pour lui.

Et pourtant, il aurait presque préféré qu’ils partent. Il ne méritait pas leur confiance, car il était incapable d’arrêter la meute d’Alphas. Lors d’un combat en un contre un, il pourrait avoir le dessus, même contre Deucalion, mais pas contre tous à la fois. Et ses Bêtas, même s’ils étaient plus forts et loyaux qu’il se l’imaginait, ne feraient pas le poids face à quatre Alphas. Si Jackson était resté à Beacon Hills, et que Scott rejoignait la meute, alors peut-être…

Scott. Qui non seulement refusait de reconnaitre Derek comme son Alpha, mais niait aussi l’intégralité du problème. Quand Derek lui avait parlé des Alphas, Scott lui avait expliqué que leurs présences n’étaient pas son problème, qu’il leur parlerait et qu’ils comprendraient.

Mais ce n’était pas comme ça que fonctionnait la société des loups-garous.

Le fait que Scott refuse de se soumettre les affectait tous. Surtout Isaac. Parce qu’il voulait devenir l’ami de Scott, tout autant qu’il voulait faire partie de la meute de Derek. Il voulait être normal, avoir une vie normale, et une famille normale. Boyd et Erica avaient complètement embrassé leur nature de loup, alors qu’Isaac avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler les nuits de pleine lune. Isaac avait accepté la morsure pour devenir plus fort, mais il voulait toujours être normal. Il voulait se fondre dans la masse. Même s’il contrôlait plus facilement ses transformations, il resterait un loup-garou moindre tant qu’il n’aurait pas pleinement accepté sa nature.

Isaac était appuyé contre l’escalier en spirale, il boudait avec les bras croisés sur son torse. Derek n’aimait pas le considérer comme le maillon faible de la meute, mais il l’était, à tel point qu’il regrettait de lui avoir proposé la morsure. Isaac avait si facilement succombé aux charmes d’Ethan, donnant aux Alphas toutes les informations qu’ils n’avaient pas réussi à soutirer en torturant Erica et Boyd. Ces deux-là n’avaient jamais cédé, mais Deucalion avait eu ce qu’il voulait d’Isaac. Pas d’un humain qui les connaissait. Pas de Lydia Martin qui avait fait tourner la tête d’Aiden et l’avait plus ou moins transformé en son animal de compagnie. Pas de Stiles, avec qui Ethan avait tenté la même approche qu’avec Isaac –ce qui pourrait expliquer les doutes de Stiles quant à son orientation sexuelle. Non, c’était Isaac, le chiot perdu, qui aurait tout fait pour obtenir de l’affection, qui avait tout révélé à Ethan.

Derek ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était un Alpha merdique, s’il avait pu donner plus à Isaac -plus d’affection, plus d’attention, plus de stabilité- ce dernier ne se serait pas éloigné de lui, avide d’obtenir le moindre fragment d’amitié. Dans leur petite meute, Isaac restait à part, cherchant encore sa place alors que Boyd et Erica étaient devenus si proches. Derek ne lui avait pas témoigné assez d’attention, il était trop occupé avec Scott et sa trahison, avec Jackson, puis avec la recherche de Boyd et Erica et le renforcement de leurs liens après leur retour. Il avait été trop occupé à surveiller Peter qui traînait et qui bavardait avec Deucalion.

Conversation qui ne s’était pas bien passé du tout, vu que les Alphas savaient exactement ce que Peter avait fait durant sa brève performance d’Alpha. Si Derek échouait à ce test, Peter pouvait se considérer comme mort, Deucalion avait été très clair sur ce point.

Tout bien considéré, la situation actuelle était vraiment désastreuse. Et ils étaient à court de temps. Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt calmes, mais ça signifiait justement que Deucalion prenait son temps pour préparer quelque chose d’énorme. Après avoir libéré Boyd et Erica, il avait accordé deux pleines lunes à Derek pour arranger les choses. Il ne leur restait plus que trois semaines et jusqu’à présent, ils avaient échoué à tous les tests. Quoi qu’il se passe ensuite, ça ne serait pas joli à voir. Comme quand les Alphas avaient presque tué Allison, ils auraient réussi si Scott ne l’avait pas retrouvé à temps.

« Très bien, » dit Derek. « Où est Scott ? »

Isaac haussa les épaules. « Il a dit qu’il devait aider Deaton pour une opération ce soir. »

Derek plissa les lèvres.

« Nous n’avons pas besoin de lui, » dit Erica. « Nous sommes meilleurs que lui pour le combat, il serait juste un poids. »

Ce qui n’était pas vrai, enfin pas complètement. Si Scott faisait partie de sa meute, Isaac pourrait enfin trouver sa place. Cinq Bêtas, c’était un bon nombre, pour une meute stable et équilibrée. Et avec Scott venait les humains si utiles. Stiles et Lydia. Et peut-être même les Argent.

Est-ce que ce que Stiles avait écrit dans ses grandes lignes était exact ? Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment dit à Allison ce qui s’était passé pendant la rave ? Alors, il avait peut-être une chance de renouveler le pacte que sa mère avait avec les Argent avant que Gérard ne prenne le contrôle.

« Aujourd’hui, j’ai eu une idée, » dit Erica. « Et si… Et si on essayait d’attraper Deucalion, de l’attirer dans un piège ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas suffisant comme preuve de force ? »

Peter, qui était appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine, roula des yeux, alors que Boyd jeta un regard interrogateur. Le visage d’Isaac ne laissait rien paraitre.

« Ça dépend, » dit Derek. « Seulement si nous réussissons à nous assurer que les autres ne puissent pas le libérer. »

« Nous pourrions le tuer, » dit Peter. « Prendre son pouvoir. Avec deux Alphas en ville… »

Derek grogna sur son oncle.

Peter leva les mains dans un simulacre de geste d’apaisement. « Ou tu pourrais le prendre. Ça te rendrait plus fort. »

« Mais comment faire pour l’attraper ? » Demanda Boyd, et c’était une très bonne question.

Ils se disputèrent, chacun y allant de son argument, mais aucune idée intéressante ne sortit du lot. La meute d’Alpha était pleine de ressource et ils agissaient comme une équipe. Deucalion et Kali avaient beaucoup d’expérience. Ils étaient tous les deux déjà aux commandes la dernière fois que la meute était venue à Beacon Hills. Derek se souvenait vaguement de l’accueil que sa mère leur avait réservé. Deucalion l’avait observé avec quelques chose qui ressemblait à de l’admiration. À cette époque, Les Hale étaient une des plus influentes meutes de Californie. C’était sans doute pour cette raison que Deucalion n’avait pas tué Peter sur le champ et qu’il avait accordé un délai inattendu à Derek. Mais une fois le délai écoulé, il n’aurait aucune pitié. Et Derek le comprenait. C’était dangereux, leur meute était trop instable avec tous ses ados récemment mordus, et sans émissaire.

Au bout d’un moment, Peter disparut dans la cuisine, alors qu’Isaac continuait de bouder près de l’escalier. Erica et Boyd avaient commencé à se peloter, de façon beaucoup moins discrète que ce qu’ils croyaient. Scott ne s’était pas montré, et pour une fois, Derek s’en fichait pas mal. Car ça voulait dire qu’il n’allait pas devoir voir Stiles pour l’instant. Même s’il allait bien finir par être obligé de lui dire que rien n’allait arriver entre eux.

Quand Derek décréta que c’était la fin de la réunion, les ados partirent tous en quelques minutes. Alors que leurs pas s’éloignaient dans les escaliers, Peter sortit de la cuisine en tenant quelque chose dans la main.

« Alors c’est pour ça que l’odeur du gamin Stilinski était si forte, » dit-il.

« Laisse ça, » dit Derek. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas vidé tout de suite la poubelle ?

« Un sacrifice n’est pas un viol, tu sais, » dit Peter. « Le gamin est malin. Il sait ce qu’il fait. » Il avait défroissé les feuilles et tenait les grandes lignes de Stiles.

« Je m’en fiche, » dit Derek entre ses dents serrées. « Ça n’arrivera pas. »

« Au contraire, je suis presque sûr du contraire, » dit Peter. « Tes options sont très limitées. Tu vas perdre contre Deucalion, et après ? Ils laisseront probablement les humains vivre, tes Bêtas aussi, peut-être. Mais toi et moi ? Nous serons des loups morts. »

« Je ne les laisserai pas gagner. » Derek ne put rien faire d’autre que nier en bloc tout ce que disait Peter. Même si cette tactique fonctionnait pour l’instant, ce n’était pas vraiment la plus brillante.

« Les preuves suggèrent le contraire, » répondit Peter en posant les feuilles sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Derek, même si ça me fait mal de l’avouer, c’est notre meilleure chance. »

« Non. »

« Stiles sait ce qu’il fait. Deaton a été un bon professeur pour lui. Avec ses ingrédients et la façon dont il a prévu que les choses se déroulent, le rituel va fonctionner. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Je n’ai pas peur de lui. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que c’est l’impression que tu donnes. C’est parfaitement normal d’être inquiet. Le gamin est mineur, et tu as eu ton lot d’expérience à son âge, pas vrai, neveu. »

« J’étais stupide à seize ans, » dit Derek avec la gorge sèche. « Et il l’est aussi. »

« Tout le monde est stupide à seize ans, » répondit Peter. « C’est son choix, pas vrai ? Il existe de pire moyen de perdre sa virginité, qu’en penses-tu ? »

Même s’il le voulait vraiment, il ne trouva rien à redire à ça.

Peter haussa un sourcil. « Ou alors continue de jouer au martyr et fais nous tuer. Mais je ne vais pas attendre ici pour le voir arriver. »

Il traça le contour de l’écriture de Stiles du bout des doigts. « Peut-être que je pourrais… »

Derek ne voulait vraiment pas mordre à l’hameçon. Vraiment pas. « Faire quoi ? »

« Le sort pourrait fonctionner avec quelqu’un d’autre que l’Alpha. Je pourrais passer le voir pour lui proposer mon aide. »

La rage envahit Derek et un voile rouge recouvrit sa vision. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il serra les poings –Sans les griffes, _pas les griffes_. Il n’allait pas perdre son contrôle pour _ça_.

« Si tu poses un seul doigt sur lui, je te réduirai en lambeaux, » grogna-t-il. « Les morceaux seront si petits qu’il ne restera rien à enterrer. »

Peter rigola. C’était un son affreux. « Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être le choix de Stiles ? Je parie que plus le temps passe et plus il va devenir désespéré –allons, allons, calme-toi. Gentil petit. »

Derek retira ses griffes qu’il avait plantées dans le bois du comptoir de la cuisine.

« Au fait, Derek ? » Dit Peter avec un sourire chaleureux. « Si j’avais vraiment voulu le faire, je ne t’en aurais pas parlé. Mais je pense que tu vas finir par y arriver, tôt ou tard. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par… »

« Je t’en prie, » dit Peter. « Est-ce que tu as oublié qui t’a surpris avec le gamin Wilkins dans les bois quand tu étais au collège ? »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par les _petits garçons_ , » finit Derek.

Peter ricana. « Mais Stiles a l’air d’être grand et bien foutu. Et si c’est sa _taille_ qui te préoccupe… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Derek l’avait plaqué contre le mur en le tenant par la gorge, avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, et cette fois, il n’avait pas fait attention pour contrôler sa transformation. Il grogna sur Peter, doucement, mais en laissant filtrer son pouvoir d’Alpha. Peter déglutit, puis présenta sa gorge, à contrecœur et avec un petit geignement. Mais il se soumit et Derek finit par le lâcher. « Tu restes loin de lui, et tu la fermes. »

« Comme tu veux, » dit Peter.

« Dégage, » dit Derek, en regardant Peter qui remettait correctement sa veste en daim, celle qui lui donnait l’air d’un con fini, puis il sortit du loft.

Mais alors, parce que c’était Peter et qu’il voulait avoir le dernier mot, il se tourna vers la porte. « Tu ne trouves pas que c’est vraiment _ironique_? L’ado humain de seize ans a le courage d’approcher le grand méchant loup, et toi, le prédateur qui devient la proie terrifiée par un ado sans défense ! »

Fin du chapitre 1

**XX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 26 03 2015


	4. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.S.T.P.H.T. (P.S.P.P.T.H.)
> 
> Badass Spell To Protect Hale Territory (Putain de Sort Pour Protéger le Territoire Hale)
> 
> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi

**XX**

Chapitre 2

Il était minuit passé quand Derek se réveilla. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa nuque, il comprit tout de suite qu’il y avait un intrus dans le loft, son instinct s’était mis en alerte pendant son sommeil.

Quelqu’un se déplaçait en silence, avec un rythme cardiaque rapide mais régulier.

Le cœur de Derek accéléra et il sut que l’intrus l’avait entendu aussi, car il eut une brève inspiration et un grognement presque inaudible.

Derek rejeta la couverture et sauta sur ses pieds en faisant appel à son loup. Il montra ses dents, fit briller ses yeux rouges en guise d’avertissement. Ce n’était pas un des Alphas, sinon il s’en serait aperçu bien plus tôt. Il prit une profonde inspiration au lieu de perdre du temps en posant la question. Maintenant qu’il était réveillé, il reconnut l’odeur.

« Scott, » grogna-t-il.

Dans un flash d’yeux rouges, de crocs et de griffes, Scott se jeta sur lui. La force de l’impact les envoya tous les deux au tapis. Derek se retrouva sous Scott, en train d’essayer de reprendre son souffle. Que se passait-il ? Scott ne devrait pas être aussi fort. Avait-il tué un Alpha ? À moins qu’il n’ait rejoint la meute d’Alphas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Se força à dire Derek, en essayant de stopper Scott qui l’attaquait avec ses griffes, balafrant le torse de l’Alpha.

Scott grogna sans avoir l’air de le reconnaitre, et l’attaqua avec une rage aveugle, exactement comme Boyd l’avait fait quand il était devenu fou furieux, sauf que Scott avait la force d’un Alpha. Merde, qu’est-ce qu’ils lui avaient fait ? Ils roulèrent sur le sol, Derek essayait de prendre le dessus, de soumettre Scott, mais ce dernier était trop fort. Quand Derek rugit pour le forcer à se soumettre, la seule réponse de Scott fut un grondement furieux. Les griffes de Scott attaquèrent sa gorge, manquant son artère jugulaire de seulement quelques centimètres.

« Non, » gronda Derek, en se battant plus sérieusement, non plus pour se défendre, mais pour mutiler afin de mettre l’autre hors service.

Il comprit que c’était exactement ce que voulaient les Alphas. Ses griffes déchirèrent le tissu et la peau, causant une profonde blessure au flanc de Scott. _Ils veulent que ça se passe de cette façon_. Scott hurla de douleur, avant de longer ses crocs dans le poignet de Derek. Ses os se fêlèrent alors qu’il mordait fort dans le but d’ _estropier_. Derek rugit à cause de la douleur, puis il donna un coup de tête à Scott avant de lui envoyer son genou dans les couilles. Scott ouvrit la bouche pour gémir, et Derek en profita pour enlever son poignet. Le court répit lui permit de se remettre sur ses pieds. _Non_. Il n’allait pas tuer Scott à cause de tout ça.

Les os de son poignet essayaient de se remettre en place. Le sang coulait sur le sol, et la douleur était accablante. Derek se mordit la langue.

Les profondes blessures présentes sur son torse commençaient déjà à se refermer. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de celles de Scott, tout son flanc gauche était déchiqueté, et il était recroquevillé sur le sol, à essayer de se remettre des dégâts que Derek avait causé à ses parties intimes. Derek soupira en en sentant une froide terreur l’envahir. Si Scott avait la force d’un Alpha mais ne guérissait pas comme l’un deux…

Scott ramena ses pieds sous lui avant de se jeter à nouveau sur l’Alpha. Derek réussit à éviter l’attaque de justesse, et Scott fonça dans le mur, avant de retomber sur le sol en même temps que plusieurs morceaux de ciment. Scott prit appui sur le mur, et d’un bond, sans effort, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Derek pour lui mettre son poing dans le ventre. Le coup fit grogner Derek, d’autant plus que Scott utilisait maintenant ses griffes pour attaquer son abdomen. Derek rugit, et Scott prit cela pour un signe de sa victoire prochaine, alors il leva la main pour donner le coup de grâce.

Derek réussit à se reprendre juste à temps pour bloquer l’attaque et bloquer le poignet de Scott avec sa main droite. Il posa sa main gauche sur son épaule, avec les griffes plantées dans la chair, et d’un seul geste, il lui déboita l’articulation. Scott hurla de douleur. Derek le lâcha et se recula, avec le souffle court alors que la fureur et la perte de sang obscurcissait sa vision. Il n’allait pas tuer Scott. Il n’allait pas le faire.

Mais Scott ne s’arrêta pas, la tête la première, il se jeta sur Derek. Avec une épaule déboitée, un flanc ensanglanté, il continuait d’attaquer, sans résultat, avec les griffes de sa main gauche et de ses crocs. Derek lutta jusqu’à réussir à le bloquer sur le ventre, les détails restèrent flous mais les réflexes qu’il avait obtenus en s’entrainant au combat toute sa vie avaient remplacés toutes pensées rationnelles qu’il aurait pût avoir. Il se plaça sur le dos de Scott pour utiliser son poids afin de le bloquer.

Il devait arrêter Scott sans le tuer, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment. Scott avait la force d’un Alpha sans avoir l’étincelle de pouvoir qui les faisait guérir plus vite. Le frapper à la tête pourrait le guérir, ou le tuer, et Derek n’avait aucun moyen de deviner ce qui se passerait alors.

La porte d’un loft s’ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Derek se figea, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte. Si les Alphas avaient envoyé Scott en éclaireur…

C’était Stiles qui se tenait à la porte d’une main, il était complètement essoufflé. « Ne le tue pas, » haleta-t-il, ses yeux étaient écarquillés à cause de la terreur. « Derek, ne le tue pas ! »

Scott se débattit contre le plaquage de Derek, et réussit presque à le déloger. Il fit claquer ses mâchoires, et ses crocs passèrent à quelques centimètres du bras de Derek, qui déplaça sa main pour agripper le cou de Scott. Il utilisa la force brute pour forcer Scott à baiser la tête, et à garder le visage contre le sol. Scott grogna et cracha, ses jambes remuant pour envoyer des coups, mais en vain, alors qu’il essayait de trouver une position lui permettant d’avoir assez de force pour éjecter Derek.

Pendant une seconde, une vision envahit l’esprit de Derek, et c’était lui que Scott maintenait, paralysé, impuissant et terrifié, avec Scott utilisant son corps comme un outil pour répondre au caprice de Gérard Argent. Derek resserra sa prise, au point que Scott se mit à tousser et à se débattre sous lui.

« Ne le tue pas ! » Répéta Stiles comme une supplique, sa voix était complètement paniquée.

Derek ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, le temps de secouer la tête. Cela lui demanda un effort conscient pour diminuer la pression de ses doigts sur la gorge de Scott.

« Je ne vais pas le tuer, » dit-il en serrant les dents, tout en maintenant Scott au sol sans lui causer davantage de dégâts. « Trouve quelque chose pour l’attacher, _tout de suite_! »

« Deaton m’a donné quelque chose, » dit Stiles, les mots sortants de sa bouche comme s’il avait peur que Derek ne l’écoute pas. Il fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole en plastique. Il s’approcha en faisant attention, puis il rencontra le regard de Derek et le garda ancré dans le sien. « Aconit. Ça devrait l’assommer et briser l’envoutement, enfin, j’espère. »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Deaton a dit que ça fonctionnerait. Est-ce que tu peux t’éloigner pour ne pas être dans ma ligne de mire ? »

« Si je le lâche, il pourrait s’en prendre à _toi_. »

Comme pour le confirmer, Scott grogna et montra ses crocs alors que Stiles faisait un autre pas dans leur direction.

Stiles déboucha la fiole, ses mains gantées tremblaient un peu alors qu’il versait le contenu dans sa paume.

« Je dois juste trouver le bon angle, ok ? Bien. À trois, éloigne-toi autant que possible, ok ? Derek. Allez. S’il te plaît. »

Derek n’allait pas douter de lui à cet instant. « Ne rate pas ton coup, » grogna-t-il.

« Crois-moi. Je vais vraiment, vraiment faire de mon mieux, » dit Stiles, sa voix tremblant un peu en prononçant les dernières syllabes. Avec son visage tendu et sérieux, il paraissait plus vieux que ses seize ans. Il avait l’air concentré, terrifié, mais déterminé. « Un. »

Derek déplaça un peu son poids, pour se préparer à relâcher Scott. Il réfléchissait. Si Stiles ratait son coup, il allait devoir agir rapidement.

« Deux, » dit Stiles. Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Derek, et il lui posa la question sans la dire à haute voix.

Derek hocha la tête, il ignora les grognements et les crachats de Scott pour se concentrer sur la voix de Stiles.

«  _Trois_. »

Derek lâcha Scott et bondit pour se retrouver à côté de Stiles. Scott essaya aussitôt de se mettre debout pour sauter, mais avant même qu’il ne puisse faire un geste, Stiles se mit devant lui et souffla dans sa paume.

Derek observa un nuage de poudre d’aconit envelopper Scott, qui toussa en vacillant. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et la lueur rouge s’effaça avant qu’il s’effondre sur le sol.

« Putain. » Stiles relâcha ses épaules en signe de soulagement. « C’était… Juste. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demanda Derek, en gardant une distance de sécurité.

« D’abord, on agit, et après on parle, ok ? On doit l’amener à Deaton, genre tout de suite. Je crois que l’envoûtement est brisé, mais au cas où j’aurais tort, ça serait plus sûr de l’enchaîner à la clinique. Et il a l’air plutôt amoché, donc… »

Derek grimaça en regardant Scott qui avait plusieurs blessures sérieuses qui saignaient encore. Derek n’avait pas l’air mieux. Mais lui, il était en train de guérir, la douleur était déjà en train de passer. Ce n’était pas le cas de Scott. « Bien. »

**XX**

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Redemanda Derek alors qu’ils roulaient dans la nuit. Stiles était concentré afin de respecter les limitations de vitesse, et pour garder un œil vigilant sur la route. Derek était sur la banquette arrière pour surveiller Scott qui ne s’était pas réveillé.

« Je l’attendais dans sa chambre, on devait réviser, » dit Stiles. « Puis il est arrivé avec ces yeux-là, mais il n’a rien dit, il marmonnait juste que c’était de _ta_ faute, et qu’ _ils_ avaient raison, que ça serait bien mieux si _lui_ était l’Alpha, et ça… Ce n’est pas le genre de chose que dirait Scott, jamais. Ok, il n’est pas vraiment fan de toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il ne sait pas que tu es un mec bien. Et ensuite, ça a empiré, et je l’ai vu faire son Anakin juste avant qu’il n’aille massacrer les jeunes recrues. Il m’a presque sauté à la gorge alors j’ai dégagé vite fait et j’ai appelé Deaton. Il m’a donné un peu de cet aconit spécial, mélangé avec un peu de lotus, c’est le truc pour repousser la possession. Est-ce que je t’ai déjà parlé du langage des fleurs ? Oh, je suppose… Je suppose que je l’aie déjà fait. Peu importe. J’ai pensé, qu’il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, donc j’ai foncé chez toi, pour te filer certains trucs. Et tu connais la suite. »

Derek prit un moment pour y réfléchir. Stiles avait dû être terrifié de se retrouver face à Scott et le voir changer sous l’influence de ce que lui avaient fait les Alphas. Et il savait qu’au final, Stiles ne pensait qu’à la santé de Scott, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Derek lui était redevable.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Stiles.

Derek baissa les yeux sur Scott, du sang recouvrait son front et coulait de son flanc. Il était bien assommé. Quoi que Deaton lui ait donné, ça l’avait mis K-O pour de bon. Que ce soit causé par le pouvoir de Deaton ou par celui de Stiles. « Il va bien. Continue de rouler, nous y sommes presque. »

**XX**

« Ils ont fait un transfert temporaire de leurs pouvoirs d’Alphas en lui, » dit Deaton. « C’est un vieux sort. Rare. Seul un puissant émissaire peut le jeter. »

Scott était étendu sur la table d’examen, et Deaton était en train de recoudre son flanc. Ils devront enlever les points quand Scott commencera à guérir, mais pour l’instant, c’était le moyen le plus facile pour lui redonner l’apparence qu’il devrait avoir.

« Ils ont un émissaire ? » Demanda Derek.

Deaton poussa un soupir. « Malheureusement. C’est ma sœur, Marin. »

« Marin ? » Répéta Stiles. « Marin comme _Marin Morell_? La conseillère de l’école ? »

Deaton lui envoya un regard inquiet, puis hocha la tête. Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Elle travaille pour _Deucalion_  ? »

« C’est une druidesse très puissante, » dit Deaton. « Deucalion lui fait confiance pour accomplir de très importantes tâches. »

« Dans ce cas, vous devez nous aider, » dit Stiles. « D’abord, les Alphas et maintenant, un émissaire… »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Deaton. « Je peux vous conseiller. Vous apportez de l’aide, des informations… Des conseils. Mais je ne peux pas agir directement, sinon Marin le fera aussi. »

« Elle le fait déjà, » rappela Stiles avant que Derek le fasse.

« Elle a jeté un sort qu’il lui a demandé. Je vous ai donné les moyens de le contrer. SI je fais plus, j’ai peur de devoir l’affronter. Ma volonté de vous aider ne va pas jusqu’à devoir affronter ma famille. »

Derek serra les dents.

Stiles n’avait pas l’air content non plus. En fait, on pouvait même aller jusqu’à dire qu’il avait l’air _énervé_. « Scott aurait pu mourir. Derek aurait pu le tuer. »

Deaton leva la tête, regarda droit dans les yeux de Derek. « Mais il ne l’a pas fait. Et tu es arrivé à temps pour empêcher le pire de se produire. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Stiles. « Vous voulez aider, mais seulement quand vous n’avez pas à vous salir les mains ? Mais votre sœur le fait bien, elle, pas vrai ? Elle a lavé le cerveau de Scott pour l’envoyer se battre contre Derek, en sachant qu’il risquait de mourir. Quel genre de personne fait ça ? »

Deaton soupira. « Nous en avons déjà parlé auparavant, Stiles. La meute d’Alphas est là pour une bonne raison, et même si je ne suis pas d’accord avec leurs méthodes, je suis conscient qu’il doit exister une sorte de… Appelons ça une _autorité_ pour s’assurer que les loups sauvages n’entrent pas en conflit avec la société humaine, ou avec d’autres loups-garous. Et je ne suis pas l’émissaire de Derek. J’accepte juste de lui accorder mon soutien en attendant qu’il trouve quelqu’un pour occuper cette place. Mais mon soutien à ses limites. »

« Vous aidiez ma mère, » dit Derek, sachant que Stiles et Deaton entendrait le ressentiment présent dans sa voix.

« C’est vrai. Talia Hale avait confiance en moi. Et toi ? » Déclara Deaton, en haussant un sourcil. Derek ne put rien répondre, parce qu’ils savaient tous les deux qu’il ne lui ferait jamais confiance, pas après que Deaton ait attiré Laura en ville, devenant un complice involontaire de sa mort.

« Mais, » dit Stiles. « Si. Si je… Le sort, on en a parlé. »

Son visage devint tout rouge. Derek s’étouffa presque en se rappelant de quoi parlait Stiles, parce que pendant un instant de bienheureuse ignorance, il avait presque oublié la proposition de l’ado.

« Qu’y a-t-il avec le sort ? » Demanda Deaton. Son visage sans expression ne trahissait aucune de ses pensées. Il continua de travailler sur les blessures de Scott avec des mains stables. L’aiguille perçait la chair, puis il tirait le fils en un geste fluide et professionnel.

« Ne sera-t-elle pas capable de l’annuler ? »

« Ça dépendra de la puissance de ton sort. » Deaton regarda Stiles pendant une seconde avec une expression difficile à déchiffrer, sa bouche se tordit juste un peu pendant une demie seconde. « Mais même si elle le pouvait, je doute qu’elle le _fasse_. Elle aide Deucalion seulement quand il lui demande. Une fois que vous aurez prouvé vos compétences, la meute d’Alphas vous laissera tranquille. »

Deaton fit le dernier nœud, coupa le fil avant de reposer la pince qui tenait l’aiguille et les ciseaux. Il vérifia le pouls de Scott, hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Derek.

« Comme je l’ai dit, je peux apporter un _certain_ soutien. Ma clinique est une zone neutre. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous aider pour les négociations avec les Argents. »

« Non, » dit immédiatement Derek. C’était quelque chose qu’il devait réussir à faire tout seul. « Ça ne vous concerne pas. »

Deaton hocha la tête, sans paraitre déconcerté pour autant. Stiles, d’un autre côté, regarda Derek avec un air offusqué, il ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour l’assommer sous une diatribe incessante de paroles pour expliquer son opinion sur la question, mais au même moment, Scott grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait repris son visage humain et cligna des yeux d’un air confus.

Stiles oublia aussitôt ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire pour se pencher sur son ami. « Eh, mon pote. Sacré délire, pas vrai ? »

« Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demanda Scott en essayant de s’asseoir, mais il fut retenu par les liens en cuir noués autour de son torse. Il leva une main pour toucher son flanc puis son front, d’où Deaton avait retiré quelques éclats de bois qui avaient laissés de profondes égratignures et qui n'avait pas encore complètement cicatrisés. « Ouch. »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Scott. « Des fragments… Kali m’est tombée dessus alors que je rentrais du travail… Et il y avait Deucalion et la conseillère de l’école… Puis j’étais… Je me sentais comme… »

Il posa des yeux écarquillés et coupables sur Derek. « Merde. Est-ce que j’ai… »

« Tu as essayé, » dit Derek, en se disant qu’il ne devait pas en vouloir à Scott. _Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu faisais partie de ma meute_. Il ne le dirait pas. Mais c’était la vérité. Si Scott s’était soumis à lui, ils n’auraient pas réussi à l’utiliser contre lui. Boyd, quand il était devenu fou furieux, n’avait pas essayé de tuer Derek, il avait juste couru dans les bois en attaquant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Derek se mordit la langue, assez fort pour sentir son sang. Il connaissait assez Scott pour savoir que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet, même s’il le voulait, et qu’il _devrait_ le faire rapidement s’ils voulaient tous s’en sortir vivant. Mais il n’avait pas besoin de l’expression flagrante d’avertissement du visage de Stiles pour savoir que s’il utilisait la culpabilité de Scott maintenant, il se soumettrait, mais ce ne serait pas réellement sincère. Ça devait être la décision de Scott, il devait faire son choix tout seul, parce que si sa soumission n’était pas réelle, les Alphas le sauraient. Aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait mentir devant Deucalion.

Scott essaya de lui faire un petit sourire, un peu timidement. « Je suis désolé. »

_Ne sois pas désolé_. _Fais ce qu’il faut_. Derek ne le dit pas, il hocha juste la tête puis se détourna pour partir, laissant ces trois-là discuter entre eux.

Derek était déjà dans la rue quand Stiles le suivit en l’appelant par son nom. La porte de Deaton se referma derrière l’ado. « Eh. »

Derek se retourna pour le regarder.

« Alors, » dit Stiles. Mais il n’ajouta rien d’autre.

Il y avait cet énorme éléphant dans la pièce entre eux, celui-là même que Derek essayait désespérément d’ignorer. Il avait répété cette conversation une bonne douzaine de fois dans sa tête, comment commencer, ce qu’il devait dire… Et maintenant, il était en face de Stiles, et il n’arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot.

« Tu… Tu ne m’as pas appelé. Pour… Le rituel. »

« Je ne prévoyais pas de le faire, » répondit Derek.

Et bien sûr, Stiles fit la mauvaise déduction. Différentes émotions se succédèrent rapidement sur son visage, douleur, honte, haine de soi, colère… Puis une puissante détermination apparue. « Scott a failli mourir, » dit-il.

Il soutint son regard, et la volonté de Derek s’effondra. Il n’y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible. Toutes les protestations qu’il aurait pu, qu’il aurait dû exprimer, paraîtraient bien dérisoire désormais. « Je sais. »

« Dans ce cas… » Mais Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase. Son visage était rouge à cause de l’embarras.

Et Derek… Derek hocha la tête, une fois, et déglutit pour se débarrasser de la boule présente dans sa gorge.

« Ouais ? » Demanda Stiles d’une petite voix. Derek n’arrivait pas à imaginer ce que ça devait lui coûter et à quel point il devait être désespéré pour proposer cela.

Il n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer, alors il hocha juste la tête encore une fois avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. « Jeudi. »

« Oh… Ouais. Je suppose que… Ça ira. Ok. Jeudi, alors ? Je viendrais après les cours. »

Derek le fixa. Il n’arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de rendre les choses meilleures, de réconforter Stiles, d’une certaine façon. Alors il garda le silence, hocha encore la tête et se tourna pour partir.

**XX**

_Pense aux objets,_ disait le premier message.

_Est-ce que tu es allergique à certains trucs ?_ Disait le deuxième.

_Par exemple, le genre de truc qu’il y a dans le lubrifiant,_ expliqua le troisième, moins d’une minute plus tard.

On était mardi, et Derek lui répondit du mieux qu’il pouvait.

_J’y pense._

_Ça ira._

_As-tu les objets ?_ Arriva le mercredi matin à cinq heures trente du matin.

_J’y travaille_ , répondit Derek. _Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?_

_Tu sais ce qu’on dit sur les lève-tôt,_ envoya Stiles. _J’ai des trucs à faire_.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais il se leva aussi pour aller se faire un café dans sa petite cuisine équipée. Son téléphone vibra alors qu’il versait le lait. _Je pars pour l’école. Si Scott t’appelle, sois gentil, ok._

Derek haussa un sourcil par-dessus sa tasse de café.

Scott l’appela peu de temps après midi. « Écoute, » dit-il. Il toussota avant de réessayer. « Je suppose que je voulais te dire… Tu as dit que ce n’était pas de ma faute, mais ça l’était, un peu quand même, alors, je ne sais pas… Est-ce qu’on pourrait parler ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Derek.

« Super. Je peux venir ce soir ? Je te promets de ne pas te mordre cette fois. »

Derek entendit un petit grognement en fond sonore. Il n’eut même pas besoin de se concentrer sur le deuxième rythme cardiaque pour savoir que c’était Stiles qui les écoutait.

**XX**

« Je suis désolé, » dit Scott. « Je sais… Je sais que ça ne change rien pour toi, mais pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé. »

Il était debout avec les pieds légèrement écartés, le corps tendu, prêt pour l’attaque, et il serrait et desserrait les poings. Finalement, il rencontra le regard de Derek, et ne l’évita pas comme il le faisait d’habitude. « Et je sais que Deucalion n’aurait pas pu m’y obliger si j’avais fait partie de ta meute. Je sais aussi que tu aurais pu me tuer, et ainsi te débarrasser de l’oméga comme il t’avait dit de le faire, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. »

C’était vrai. Derek aurait pu le faire, mais pour quel résultat ? Se débarrasser de Scott n’aurait rien changé à la situation générale, et Derek… Derek aurait été incapable de se regarder dans le miroir après ça. Sa mère ne l’aurait jamais fait, pas plus que Laura. Peter, oui bien sûr… Mais s’il devait choisir entre Talia et Peter Hale, il savait très bien quel genre d’Alpha il préférait prendre comme modèle. « Je ne le voulais pas. »

« Je sais, » dit Scott. « Est-ce que l’offre tient toujours ? Celle de rejoindre ta meute ? »

Même si Derek aurait aimé pouvoir dire oui, et faire avec, ce n’était pas possible.

« Ça dépend, » dit-il.

Scott eut l’air perdu pendant une seconde. « Tu veux dire… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Faire partie de la meute, ce n’est pas une question de contrôle, » dit Derek. « Ce n’est pas une question de pouvoir. »

« Mais, à ce moment-là, tu as dit que ses Bêtas rendaient un Alpha plus puissant, » dit Scott. « Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu as mordu les autres ? »

« Nous sommes plus forts en étant plus nombreux, » dit Derek, sans savoir s’il arriverait vraiment à faire en sorte que Scott comprenne. « Mais ce n’est pas la seule raison pour créer une meute. C’en est une, mais pas la plus importante, pas quand il s’agit de _devenir_ une meute. Il faut pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, s’ancrer les uns aux autres. Pour devenir une meute, il faut pouvoir avoir _confiance_. En tout point. »

Il le regarda alors que Scott enregistrait ses mots.

« Tu n’as pas confiance en moi. » Heureusement, ce n’était pas une accusation. C’était plutôt comme si, pour la première fois, Scott cherchait vraiment à comprendre ce que disait Derek.

« Je voudrais, » dit Derek.

« Mais ? »

Derek repensa à Gérard, la main autour de son cou et le bras entre ses dents.  « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Scott cligna des yeux, et il eut l’air de se sentir vexé. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Ne dis rien. _Penses-y_. Pense à la vraie signification de l’appartenance à une meute, et si tu veux me faire confiance de la même façon que tu le fais avec ta mère ou Deaton ou… Ou Stiles. Si la réponse est non, alors ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Scott fixa Derek, et l’Alpha attendit.

Finalement, Scott hocha la tête à contrecœur. « Ok, ça me va. Mais… Tu as dit que ça allait dans les deux sens, et tu n’as pas vraiment été complètement honnête avec moi. »

« Je ne te connaissais pas, » dit Derek. « Et j’ai commis des erreurs. »

Ça lui coûtait de l’admettre, surtout en face d’un ado de dix-sept ans, mais Stiles avait raison, Derek aussi devait des concessions.

« Tout comme moi, » dit Scott après un moment. Ce qui surprit Derek. « Peut-être… Nous pourrions peut-être recommencer ? Et voir où ça nous mène ? »

« En es-tu sûr ? » Demanda Derek.

Scott fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde, y réfléchissant, puis son expression se durcit, et il regarda Derek droit dans les yeux. « Je veux essayer. »

Ils s’observèrent l’un l’autre. Scott avait un air sérieux mais sincère sur le visage, alors que Derek essayait de garder une expression neutre.

« La prochaine réunion de la meute aura lieu vendredi, » dit-il, maintenant la balle était dans le camp de Scott.

Et de toute évidence, Scott le comprit. « Je serais là. »

**XX**

_Et pour les Argent ?_ Dit le message suivant. Derek grogna.

_J’y travaille_ , répondit-il.

_Mais, toi et Scott, ça va maintenant, pas vrai ?_

Derek ne répondit pas, parce qu’il n’en était pas totalement sûr. Il avait une étrange impression d’instabilité. C’était une nouvelle chance, mais le résultat n’était aucunement assuré. Si Scott intégrait vraiment leur meute, au point de convaincre Deucalion que la meute était stable. Si Derek arrivait à négocier une trêve avec les Argent, le temps de créer un traité solide. Si Stiles réussissait à faire le rituel. Et si Derek arrivait à être à la hauteur _pendant_ ce rituel.

Juste pour une fois, il se laissa aller à penser à Stiles et à son sex-appeal. Stiles était presque aussi grand que lui, mais ses épaules n’étaient pas aussi larges que les siennes, enfin, _pas encore_. Stiles, qui se cachait sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, il était pâle, avec ses yeux marron et ses grains de beauté disséminés sur le visage. Il était bien le genre à en avoir partout sur le corps aussi. Stiles, maladroit et qui avait l’habitude de trébucher, mais si incroyablement fort. Compétent. La façon dont il parlait, la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait… Il partait parfois en vrille, mais gardait toujours sa capacité pour analyser afin de tirer des conclusions. De voir au-delà de l’évidence. Stiles et sa volonté implacable, son instinct de protéger ceux qu’il aimait : son père, Scott, Lydia. Savaient-ils tout ce que Stiles était prêt à faire pour les sauver ?

Stiles qui n’avait jamais reculé quand Derek l’acculait, et qui n’avait jamais caché le fait qu’il n’aimait pas Derek.

Et Derek ne _voulait_ pas que Stiles l’aime. Il n’était pas assez égoïste pour vouloir que Stiles soit blessé. C’était comme ça, et c’était pour ça que Stiles se porterait mieux s’il gardait ses distances.

Mais ce n’était plus une option envisageable désormais.

Plus maintenant.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Derek retentit.

« Eh, » dit Stiles. « Scott m’a dit qu’il venait de rejoindre ta meute. Tu me dois une sur ce coup-là. »

Derek entendait un cliquetis en fond sonore. Peut-être un stylobille, et il imagina Stiles à son bureau en train de jouer avec le bouton de son stylo.

« Bref, » dit Stiles. « Je suppose que je voulais aussi te remercier, parce que tu n’as pas été trop dur avec lui et c’est déjà pas si mal et j’espère que ça va marcher. Et… On se voit demain, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Stiles, » dit Derek. « Ça va bien se passer. »

Il n’en savait rien, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de le dire.

Après un court moment de silence, Stiles expira bruyamment. « Ouais, je suppose. J’ai tout ce qu’il nous faudra, et je suis pratiquement sûr que ça va fonctionner ? Je suppose que je suis juste… Nerveux. »

« C’est normal. »

« Je veux dire… Toi et moi, c’est… Tu ne m’apprécies même pas, et au fond, je te déteste un peu, et nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, et… C’est bizarre. »

« Stiles. »

« Donc je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé que tu te retrouves obligé de faire ça. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel pendant un moment. Comment ce gosse pouvait-il être réel ? Sérieusement ? Il prévoyait de sacrifier sa virginité dans un rituel, et il s’inquiétait pour la tranquillité d’esprit de Derek ?

« Stiles, » dit Derek. «  _Je m’en fiche_. Ça n’a jamais été un problème pour moi. »

Stiles garda le silence pendant un moment. Le cliquetis s’était arrêté, donc Derek pouvait se concentrer sur le rythme cardiaque de l’ado. Pendant une seconde, il aurait voulu voir le visage de Stiles, qui était si facile à déchiffrer, si expressif.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu avais prévu de me dire non ? » Demanda Stiles avec précaution.

« Parce que tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça. »

« Oh. »

Derek pouvait presque l’entendre réfléchir à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« D’accord, » dit Stiles. « Donc on se voit demain ? »

« Je serais là, » répondit Derek.

« …’k, » dit Stiles. « Bye. »

Stiles raccrocha. Derek garda le téléphone dans sa main et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

Fin du chapitre 2

**XX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 28 03 2015


	5. chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Spell To Protect Hale Territory (Putain de Sort Pour Protéger le Territoire Hale)
> 
> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi

**XX**

Chapitre 3

Derek ouvrit la porte avant que Stiles puisse toquer.

« Oh, je veux dire, salut, » dit Stiles en dépliant les doigts avant laisser tomber son bras. Il fixa Derek comme un cerf pris dans les phares d’une voiture et lécha ses lèvres. « Je peux entrer ? »

Derek roula des yeux et fit un pas de côté. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, envisagea de la verrouiller, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles se sente piéger.

« Est-ce que tu peux, euh, la fermer à clé ? Tu sais, au cas où les autres débarquent ? »

Autant pour lui. Derek barricada la porte, en se répétant qu’il ne faisait pas de projection, non, même pas un petit peu.

Stiles avança jusqu’au milieu de la pièce. « Wow. C’est propre. »

Derek renifla. Il avait fait de la place au milieu de la pièce, ce qui ne lui avait pas pris longtemps, puisque qu’il n’avait vraiment pas beaucoup de meubles. Cependant, il avait _effectivement_ lavé le sol.

« Ça sent le… _Nettoyant pour plancher_? » dit Stiles, en haussant les sourcils pour montrer son incrédulité. « Tu as nettoyé pour moi ? »

« La ferme, » dit Derek, en croissant les bras sur son torse. Il ne venait pas de rougir. Non absolument pas.

« Je suis flatté, » dit Stiles, ressentant une joie impie. « Mais tu sais que je suis un coup facile, pas vrai ? »

Et si Derek ne l’avait pas observé aussi attentivement, il n’aurait pas remarqué la légère tension autour de ses yeux et le soupçon d’amertume derrière la fausse humeur joyeuse.

« Ne dis pas ça, » dit Derek.

« Pourquoi ?  C’est vrai. »

« Non, » dit Derek. « Tu n’es pas… Tu n’as pas à le faire. Personne ne s’attend à ce que tu le fasses, moi encore moins que les autres, et tu… Tu peux aller où tu veux. Nous trouverons un autre moyen. »

« Et attendre que Deucalion se lasse de jouer avec nous, et qu’il passe en mode carnage ? » dit Stiles. « Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Stiles… »

« Je croyais qu’on s’était mis d’accord. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me traites comme une fragile petite fleur. »

« Je sais. »

« Ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu’elles ne le sont déjà, ok ? Finissons-en. Tu n’as pas besoin d’essayer d’enrober cette situation d’une couche de sucre, je sais très bien à quel point tout ça est tordu, mais à moins que tu ais une autre solution, et désolé, mais jusqu’à présent, tu as surtout prouvé ton inutilité totale dans ce domaine, j’aimerais beaucoup que tu te contentes de jouer ton rôle. » Stiles se tut et lécha à nouveau ses lèvres. « Désolé. »

Derek ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu t’es entrainé devant le miroir pour sortir cette tirade ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d’un moment.

« Non, » dit Stiles. « C’est… C’est juste sorti. » Il prit une profonde inspiration puis lâcha son sac sur le sol tout propre de Derek. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis vraiment nerveux, ok ? »

Comme si ce n’était pas visible depuis le début. « Ne le sois pas, » dit Derek. « Tout va bien se passer. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Je le sais, » dit Derek. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Derek ouvrit ses bras et les tendit, pour l’inviter à se rapprocher. « Viens là. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Stiles d’une voix étrangement aigüe.

« Stiles, viens ici. »

Stiles l’observa avec la bouche entre-ouverte, ses lèvres bougèrent, mais il referma sa bouche avec un petit bruit audible. Il déglutit. Puis il obéit, avançant dans le cercle formé par les bras de Derek. Le loup l’attira dans une étreinte guindée, maladroite, loin d’être aussi confortable qu’elle le devrait. Quelque chose serra la gorge de Derek. Ça faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas tenu quelqu’un ainsi. Il n’avait plus l’habitude d’être touché, ni de toucher quelqu’un d’autre. Mais ce n’était pas de lui qu’il était question, et il avait passé les vingt-quatre dernières heures à se convaincre de le faire, à se jurer qu’il ferait tout ce qu’il faudrait pour que ça fonctionne. Il s’obligea à se détendre, en respirant profondément. Il posa son menton sur l’épaule de Stiles et le serra contre lui. C’était juste un câlin, il n’y avait rien de sexuel. Stiles expira, et tout doucement, il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Il plaça sa main dans le dos de Derek, un geste léger au début, qui devint vite plus posé. Stiles soupira. Derek le sentit contre sa poitrine, ce geste rapprocha encore un peu plus Stiles.

« Tout va bien se passer, » dit Derek. « Ça va aller. »

« C’est tellement tordu, » murmura Stiles contre le tissu de sa chemise.

_A qui le dis-tu_ , pensa Derek, mais il dit,  « Si nous devons le faire, nous devons le faire correctement. »

Stiles pouffa. «  _Correctement ?_  »

Derek ne put dire si le ton était celui d’une réflexion affirmative ou exaspérée. Les mains de Stiles chiffonnaient son col. Il se sentait étranger dans les bras de Derek.

« Calme-toi, » dit Derek. « Tu dois me dire… Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux, ou ne veux pas. Je peux déchiffrer ton langage corporel, tes réactions physiques, mais je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. Donc tu dois me le dire. »

Stiles gloussa un rire. « Ok. »

Un lourd poids venait de s’abattre sur les épaules de Derek. La responsabilité de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien, pour que ça ne devienne pas quelque chose que Stiles finirait par regretter toute sa vie. Afin de ne pas traumatiser un adolescent. Il n’allait pas faire de mal à Stiles. Il devait être adulte, et prendre l’initiative. Même s’il n’avait absolument aucune idée de l’endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Enfin, à part le lieu le plus évident pour l’instant. « Ok. Il est temps d’établir quelques règles de base. »

Stiles se tendit, et Derek frotta doucement son dos, de haut en bas, mais sans descendre plus bas que la taille. « Si je te touche à un endroit que tu n’aimes pas, tu me dis d’arrêter. Je le ferais, à tous moments. Même quand… Même quand nous… J’arrêterais. »

Il sentit le sourire de Stiles quand il dit, « Très bien. »

Stiles s’éloigna juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Pareil pour toi. »

Derek hocha la tête, voulant passer rapidement à autre chose, mais Stiles le connaissait peut-être mieux qu’il ne le croyait, parce qu’il referma une main sur le bras de Derek. « Promets-le. Je te connais. Je ne suis vraiment pas bon pour gérer la douleur, ou les trucs qui me refroidissent, mais j’ai l’impression que tu es prêt à faire le martyr, et c’est hors de question. Vraiment, donc l’honnêteté va dans les deux sens. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Derek du déglutir pour se débarrasser d’une boule dans la gorge qui le gênait. « Je le promets, » dit-il.

« Bien, » dit Stiles. « Ok, alors… » Il recula d’un pas et étudia la pièce.

« Dis-moi exactement ce qui va se passer, » dit Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête et passa de l’ado blessé de seize ans avec des yeux de biche au petit merdeux hyper vigilant que Derek avait appris à connaitre. Et à apprécier.

Un peu.

Plus en tout cas que le Stiles amer et peu sûr de lui.

« Nous faisons un cercle. D’environ trois à quatre mètres cinquante, avec des chandelles, en fonction du nombre de personnes appartenant à la meute, et des herbes. Puis nous indiquons les points cardinaux et nous mettrons les objets dans la bonne direction pour représenter les lieux à protéger. » Stiles avait l’air plus sûr de lui désormais. « Je sais, c’est compliqué, mais pas besoin que ce soit absolument exact. Ça aide si les objets sont à peu près dans le bon ordre. Nous allons laisser assez d’espace au centre pour… Afin que nous puissions… Une fois que le rituel sera lancé. Puis nous… » Il se tut en se mordillant la lèvre, puis il prit une profonde inspiration. « Donc nous ferions mieux de mettre quelques couvertures au centre, et… Les trucs. »

« Trucs ? » Demanda Derek. S’ils avaient été dans une autre situation, il aurait été amusé par la tirade de Stiles.

« Euh… _Du lubrifiant_. » Stiles s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je suppose que… Une fois que j’aurais dit l’incantation, nous devrons compléter le sacrifice avant de briser le cercle. Nous aurons un peu de temps, ce n’est pas comme si nous devions… Wham bam, tu vois ce que je veux dire… Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous précipiter, mais nous ne pourrons pas faire de pause toilette pendant ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

Derek hocha juste la tête.

« Alors, je suppose que je ferais mieux de commencer les préparations, et ensuite… J’ai besoin de quelques instants, tout seul. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Derek, avant qu’il pense à quelque chose. « Est-ce que… » Il hésita, mais il n’y avait aucun moyen de poser cette question de façon polie sans courir le risque de créer un malentendu. « Est-ce que c’est forcément toi qui dois être baisé ? »

Stiles se figea. « Quoi ? Je veux dire… » Des tâches rouges apparurent sur ses joues. « Je… Je suppose… Que ça fonctionne dans les deux cas ? Mais… Toi ? Je pensais… Tu… »

Pour la première fois, Derek se sentit assez à l’aise pour lui faire un sourire. « Je suppose que c’est le bon moment pour te dire que je ne suis pas aussi hétéro que tu le pensais. »

Stiles le fixa pendant un moment. « Ouais, » dit-il d’une petite voix en humidifiant ses lèvres. « Je suppose que c’est le bon moment. Tu… Tu ne plaisantes pas, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Nous pouvons, bien sûr que nous pouvons. Mais pour être honnête, je n’y ai jamais pensé, alors… Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Oh. » Tout le visage de Stiles était devenu rouge. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et Derek vit ses pupilles se dilater. «  _Oh_. »

Pour la première fois, Derek repéra des signes d’intérêt, voir même d’excitation. Cela devint encore plus fort alors qu’il fixait Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

« As-tu… Je veux dire, tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Avec un gars ? » Clarifia Stiles.

« Oui, Stiles. »

« Oh. C’est bon à savoir. » Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Stiles n’avait pas l’air rassuré. « Du moment que tu ne t’attends pas… Je veux dire, je n’ai pas d’expérience, et… »

« Pas tant que ça, » dit Derek. « Quelques fois. Et je n’ai jamais ramené personne chez moi. » Il se demanda pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de le dire à Stiles, de se justifier. « C’était il y a un bon bout de temps, de toute façon. »

Apparemment, cette révélation venait de faire exploser l’esprit de Stiles. Comme si l’idée que Derek puisse être bisexuel et qu’il envisage d’être le passif était absolument impossible à imaginer. Mais bon, Stiles n’était qu’un ado de seize ans qui vivait dans une petite ville. Il n’avait jamais vécu à New-York, et n’avait jamais vu Derek quand il avait vingt ans, complexé et _effrayé_ , en entrant dans un bar gay et en ayant l’impression d’être une proie.

Stiles n’avait toujours pas l’air rassuré. Intéressé, certes, mais encore un peu hésitant.

Derek soupira. « Stiles. Quoique que tu veuilles faire, ça m’ira. Pas de pression. Tu veux me baiser ? Tu peux. Tu veux que je te baise ? C’est la même chose. » L’odeur d’excitation devint plus forte. Derek continua comme ça. « J’aime les deux, » dit-il. « Tu peux me prendre. Je ne ressentirai même pas de douleur ensuite, enfin pas pour longtemps. »

« Euh. »

Derek se rapprocha, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez près pour se pencher afin de murmurer dans l’oreille de Stiles. « Ce n’est pas toujours un point positif, tu sais. Quand tu te fais baiser, tu veux le sentir. Te sentir abusé et ouvert. »

« Oh putain. » La voix de Stiles était rauque. Il émettait des phéromones et Derek aurait juré qu’il était devenu dur. « Tu n’es… Tu n’es pas supposé être aussi indécent quand tu me parles. »

« Si je parlais vraiment de façon _indécente_ , » dit Derek, alors que l’air qu’il soufflait caressait doucement la peau de Stiles, et il fut ravi de constater la respiration haletante de ce dernier. « Je serais en train de me supplier pour prendre ta queue. »

Dieu en soit témoin, Stiles frissonna. « C’est… Oh mon Dieu, mec, c’est injuste. Ne me parle pas comme ça, j’ai un foutu rituel à préparer. »

Cependant, il ne s’éloigna pas de Derek, au contraire, il s’en rapprocha. Le loup inspira profondément, pour laisser la senteur si révélatrice se répandre dans ses poumons. « Fais donc ça. Je vais faire un tour à la salle de bains. »

Il recula et entendit Stiles murmurer «  _Putain_ , » alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains et s’autorisa un petit sourire. Pour la toute première fois, il avait l’impression qu’il allait vraiment pouvoir le faire.

**XX**

Il prit une douche, la deuxième depuis midi. Il n’avait pas d’équipement pour faire un lavement, mais de toute façon, il n’aimait pas vraiment cette pratique, donc il prit juste son temps pour s’assurer d’être parfaitement propre là où il fallait. Il utilisa ses doigts pour étirer ses muscles, même s’il devrait le refaire d’ici à ce qu’ils se mettent aux choses sérieuses. Mais c’était un bon moyen pour s’habituer de nouveau à cette sensation après si longtemps. Ça faisait quand même des années.

Derek enfila son boxer, un T-shirt large et retourna dans le salon, où Stiles avait déjà préparé le cercle et placé les différents objets. Derek regarda au centre, une pauvre couverture était étalée sur le dur plancher en bois. Il secoua la tête. Finalement, il souleva le matelas de son lit, qu’il venait de faire avec des draps propres. Stiles lui lança un regard étrange, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. En faisant attention pour ne pas déranger le cercle, Derek l’amena au centre, puis le posa sur le sol. Ensuite, il alla chercher les objets qu’il avait récoltés pour Erica, Boyd, Isaac, et à contrecœur, Peter.

Stiles fixa les cheveux que Derek avait récupérés sur la veste de Peter. « Nous pourrions l’oublier, » suggéra-t-il, d’un ton plein d’espoir.

« Ils le tueront, s’ils croient que c’est un oméga. » Dit Derek.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et Derek, sachant très bien ce qu’il allait dire, se dépêcha de placer sa main sur celle-ci. « Ne le dis pas. »

« Eh, » protesta Stiles, en chatouillant la paume de la main avec ses lèvres. « C’est carrément malpoli ! »

Prit d’une envie de le taquiner, Derek attrapa son menton, et utilisa son index pour sceller les lèvres de Stiles.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche. « Mais… » Commença-t-il, mais il se tut quand, doucement, Derek lui dit « chut, » tout en caressant sa mâchoire avec son pouce. Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant Derek.

L’Alpha sourit. « Bien. »

Il recula et plaça les cheveux dans la main de Stiles, en prenant ses doigts pour les refermer doucement dessus.

« Tu es un enfoiré, » dit Stiles après un moment. Derek pouffa un petit rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini les préparatifs, et Stiles s’éclipsa dans la salle de bains. Derek essaya de ne pas entendre ce qu’il faisait en vérifiant les serrures et en observant les places de parking en bas de l’immeuble. Sa Camaro était à sa place dans l’allée. Stiles s’était garé plus loin, comme ça, si un membre de la meute passait par là, il ne se douterait pas qu’il était au loft.

Stiles revint, et Derek se tourna pour le regarder. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit à ton père ? »

« Que j’étais chez Scott. »

« Est-ce que tu as une heure pour rentrer ? » Comme s’ils avaient besoin d’un rappel sur le fait que Stiles était mineur, mais Derek se sentait obligé de poser la question.

« Non. Je lui ai dit que j’aidais Scott à réviser pour le test de chimie de demain, et que si je n’étais pas revenu avant dix heures, c’est que je dormais chez lui. On le fait tout le temps, et de toute façon, mon père est de service cette nuit. Combien de temps… Combien de temps, est-ce que tu crois que ça va prendre ? »

Derek en grogna presque. Il n’aurait jamais dû poser la question. « Que penses-tu de : je ne sais pas, parce que nous n’allons pas nous précipiter ? Et de : Tu peux aussi bien rester ici, parce que je ne vais pas te foutre dehors au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Oui, Stiles, je veux que tu restes. »

« Oh… Ok. »

Stiles n’aurait pas pu être plus clair sur le fait qu’il pensait encore que Derek n’était qu’un enfoiré d’égoïste. La contrariété qu’il en ressentit l’aida à garder son embarras sous contrôle parce qu’ils avaient épuisé toutes les raisons qu’ils auraient pu trouver pour reculer l’échéance. Apparemment, Stiles arriva à la même conclusion. Il se tenait à l’extérieur du cercle et observait les bougies.

« « As-tu besoin d’autre chose ? » Demanda Derek. Stiles secoua la tête.

« Je fais juste… Un petit récapitulatif, ça ne coûte rien. Ça va m’aider à me concentrer. » Stiles leva les yeux sur lui. « Tu n’auras pas grand-chose à faire, juste t’asseoir et me laisser faire mes trucs. À un moment, tu devras dire les noms des membres de ta meute et revendiquer ton territoire. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu as besoin que je fasse, » dit Derek.

Il se révéla que l’incantation qu’avait trouvée Stiles ne demandait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas beaucoup de participation de la part de Derek. Le sort devait venir de Stiles, il devait appeler la magie et l’emmagasiner en lui. Avec le sacrifice, la magie serait libérée, complétant ainsi le rituel. Comme Stiles avait dit, c’était une improvisation, mais Derek était quand même sacrement impressionné. Il n’était pas un expert, mais il pouvait se rendre compte qu’il avait fallu pas mal d’organisation pour les préparations. Stiles avait fait tout le boulot. Derek n’avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. Il allait avoir une sacrée dette envers Stiles.

« Tu n’as pas l’air très heureux, » dit Stiles, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. « Je comprends que ce n’est pas ce que tu aurais choisi, mais… »

« Ça va, » dit Derek. « Ça va. »

« Juste, si tu pouvais… Te concentrer sur l’objectif du sort ? Pense à des trucs joyeux. Protection. Garder tout le monde sain et sauf. Devenir un Alpha responsable. Des trucs du genre. Ça pourrait aider. »

Derek soupira et essaya. L’avantage, c’était que ça détournait son attention de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ce qui était ridicule, ce n’était pas comme si c’était lui qui était vierge.

Il éteignit les lumières du plafond. Il faisait encore assez jour pour qu’ils n’en aient pas besoin. Ils étaient seuls dans cet immense immeuble, le loft était devenu un havre de paix –silencieux, sombre, sentant un peu les aiguilles de pin, le produit pour nettoyer le sol, la lavande et d’autres herbes que Stiles avait choisi.

Un bouquet d’œillets d’inde et de cyprès, pour la mort, le deuil, le chagrin et la douleur. C’était pour le passé, toutes les pertes qu’ils avaient subies, les morts, les membres disparus de leurs familles.

Un cercle fait de paille et de lavande. Pour représenter la meute, la dévotion et l’unité. Évidement, la lavande était aussi la fleur préférée de la mère de Stiles.

A l’intérieur de ce cercle reposait une unique fleur d’Aconit. L’Aconit, car elle pouvait tuer et guérir les loups-garous, elle était sacrée, et aucune autre fleur ne les représentait aussi bien.

Des rameaux de buis et de chêne, tissés ensemble dans un cercle pour la constance et la force. Un cercle pour chaque bougie, pour renforcer la magie.

De la bruyère blanche jonchait le sol sur la ligne du grand cercle, pour la protection, le but premier de ce sort.

Et des lys blancs entouraient le matelas, pour l’innocence et la virginité.

Ainsi que des graines de grenade pour la séduction, l’envie, le fait de s’abandonner, de lâcher prise.

Derek espérait vraiment que Stiles savait ce qu’il faisait.

Ensuite, il y avait tous les objets –principalement des cheveux, mais aussi un petit ours en peluche, et une vieille figurine d’action hero- qui appartenaient à chaque membres de la meute, placés sous leur bougie respective. Partant des bougies, des lignes étaient dessinées à la craie pour ce que Stiles appelait les mmpas, ‘ _les membres de la meute par association’_. Melissa McCall, le shérif, la petite sœur et la grand-mère de Boyd, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore et Lydia Martin.

Derek suivit les dessins dans sa tête et fronça les sourcils. « Ça ne va pas. » Il récapitula les noms allant avec les bougies dans sa tête. Derek, Peter, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott. « Où est ta bougie ? »

Il connut la réponse avant que Stiles n’ouvre la bouche, il lui suffit de regarder la bougie de Scott, pour voir le nom de Stiles écrit parmi les autres mmpas.

« Ma bougie ? » demanda Stiles, en regardant Derek comme si soudainement des cornes et une queue étaient apparues sur lui. « Mais… »

Ça n’aurait pas dû lui donner l’impression de se prendre un coup-de-poing dans le ventre. Derek serra les poings. « Tu fais partie de la meute, » dit-il. « Tu en fais partie. Si ce n’était pas le cas, nous ne serions pas en train de faire ça. »

Stiles hésita. « Je… Je n’en étais pas sûr. Comment ça marche ? Je ne suis pas un loup-garou… »

C’était une remarque tellement bizarre, que Derek lutta quelques secondes pour la comprendre.

« Stiles, » dit-il, en essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Si tu étais seulement un… _Membre de la meute par association_ de Scott, tu ne serais pas là, avec moi. Je croyais que tu le savais. Humain, loup-garou, ça ne fait aucune différence. Tu appartiens à ma meute, au même titre qu’Isaac, Boyd ou Erica. »

« Quelqu’un a surement oublié de m’envoyer le mémo, » marmonna Stiles. « J’ai cru qu’il fallait… Je ne sais pas… Une sorte de déclaration ? Je veux dire, Scott en parle comme d’un truc assez officiel. »

« Tu as fait cette déclaration en t’alliant avec moi, » dit Derek. « En sauvant ma vie, en me sauvant de Scott. En trouvant le sort et en venant à moi pour me demander mon aide. »

« Oh. »

Derek se tendit. « Sauf… Si tu ne _veux_ vraiment pas en faire… »

« Je n’ai pas dit ça ! C’est juste… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis un peu perdu. Quand nous nous sommes battus pour protéger Lydia parce que tu croyais qu’elle était le kanima, cette fois-là, tu as dit que Scott était déjà l’Alpha de sa propre meute. Et que j’en faisais partie. »

« A ce moment-là, tu en faisais partie, » confirma Derek. « Ça dépend… De ce que tu veux. Des décisions que tu prends. De tes actes et de ce que tu veux croire. Quand j’ai dit que Scott était un Alpha, c’était parce qu’il agissait comme tel. Il s’est dressé contre moi à plusieurs occasions et normalement, les Betas ne le font pas. Il y a eu des Betas, et même des Omégas, qui sont devenus Alpha de leur propre droit. Des leaders naturels qui ont exercé l’autorité et ont développé des pouvoirs d’Alpha. Nous les appelons les _véritables Alphas_. Scott n’en est pas encore là, mais il pourrait y venir un jour. De toute façon… À l’époque, tu étais à lui, ça ne veut pas dire que tu l’es encore. »

« Et apparemment, j’ai fait mon choix sans même le savoir ? »

« Ce que tu as écrit… Dans tes grandes lignes, tu as écrit que nous devions faire le rituel ensemble. Tu m’as choisi. Tu n’as pas demandé à Scott, même si tu aurais pu. »

Stiles grimaça. « Mec, tu te fous de moi ? Scott et moi… Nous sommes _frères_. Je ne pourrais pas… Et je suis sûr que _lui_ non plus. Tu vois. »

« Tu as dit que ça devait être moi parce que je suis l’Alpha. » Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il y accordait autant d’importance. « Tu m’as fait confiance, assez pour suggérer ce sacrifice. »

Le fait que Stiles ait sa bougie ou pas, ne devrait faire aucune différence. Derek _savait_ qu’il faisait partie de la meute, même si Stiles l’ignorait. Mais ça ne lui allait pas, c’était comme si Stiles croyait qu’il le tolérait dans sa meute à cause de Scott.

« Ouais, » admit Stiles. « Et parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ça avec Scott. Je l’aurais fait si je n’avais pas eu d’autre choix. »

Cette pensée fit frémir Derek. Ce sort, ce sacrifice –s’il devait se produire, cela devait se faire avec quelqu’un qui en comprendrait la pleine signification- pour la meute, mais aussi pour Stiles. Si quelqu’un devait prendre la virginité de Stiles, ça devait être quelqu’un qui saurait ce que ça voulait dire. Ça devait… Ça devait être _Derek_ , et personne d’autre.

« Change la disposition, » dit Derek. Ça n’allait pas.

Stiles plissa les yeux en le regardant, tout en réfléchissant, mais il alla chercher une autre bougie sans dire un mot. Ils firent les ajustements nécessaires, dessinèrent la ligne de Stiles au Shérif, de Stiles à Lydia, et replacèrent les objets. Puis ils eurent fini.

« Donc, » dit Stiles après un moment. « D’une certaine façon, j’ai l’impression que nous allons devenir sérieux maintenant. »

Derek renifla. « C’est une façon de le dire. »

« Tu sais qu’il y a un lien entre la magie et la réalité… Elles s’influencent l’une l’autre, ok ? Donc en changeant la disposition, nous avons changé la façon dont nous appréhendons la meute. Dont nous agissons les uns envers les autres. »

« Et ? » Demanda Derek.

« Je tenais juste à le dire, » dit Stiles. « Je veux dire, tu m’as mis au même niveau que tous les autres loups. Mais je suis humain. »

« Vraiment ? Je n’avais jamais remarqué. »

« Très drôle. Mais je tiens à dire, si tu crois que… Non pas que je pense que tu… Je veux dire, j’aime être humain. »

« Je le sais. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je veux des griffes et des crocs maintenant, juste parce que je fais partie de la meute. »

Derek le fixa, et Stiles se mit à remuer sous son regard, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide mais régulier.

« Stiles. Je sais que tu ne veux pas la morsure. »

Stiles l’observa et Derek lui renvoya son regard.

« Ouais… Ok. Désolé. » Il eut au moins la décence d’avoir l’air un peu gêné. « Donc… »

« Si jamais, » s’entendit dire Derek. « Si jamais tu veux… Je le ferais. »

« Euh... Merci, je suppose ? » Stiles rougit un peu plus. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu… »

Derek haussa ses sourcils.

« Qu’importe. »

« Quoi, Stiles ? »

« Je pensais juste que tu ne m’aimais pas. Ou pas beaucoup. Voire pas du tout. »

Derek soupira et roula des yeux.

« Qu’importe. Ok. Alors. Où en étions-nous ? »

Il vérifia une dernière fois l’installation. Il n’y avait aucun autre problème. Il lança un regard à Derek, et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de sortir un briquet pour commencer à allumer les bougies une par une.

Derek s’assit sur le matelas et regarda Stiles qui commençait à murmurer les incantations. Il pouvait sentir la magie se rassembler. C’était comme de l’électricité qui soulignait la forme du cercle et qui s’étendait un peu plus à chaque bougie allumée. Derek pouvait presque la voir en fermant les yeux, une énergie translucide juste à la limite de sa perception. Il la reconnut, de la même façon que celle de la barrière de poudre de sorbier que Stiles avait créé autour de l’entrepôt.

« Pour les membres de la meute Hale, » dit Stiles en regardant Derek.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration. « Derek Hale. Isaac Lahey. Erica Reyes. Vernon Milton Boyd. Peter Hale. Stiles Stilinski. Scott McCall. En tant que meute de Beacon Hills, nous revendiquons ce territoire, ces terres sont à nous. »

C’était tout, c’était la seule contribution qu’il devait apporter au sort. Il pensait que Stiles lui avait demandé de le faire pour qu’il se sente plus important, qu’il ne l’était réellement, dans le déroulement du rituel.

« En mémoire de nos chers disparus, » continua Stiles. « Par la douleur et le deuil de nos familles. Par le sang des loups qui protègent ces terres. Par la pleine lune qui renforce nos liens, je tisse ce sort. Pour la protection contre nos ennemis et la sécurité de nos maisons. Aucun malfaisant ne pourra passer cette barrière. Aucun mal ne pourra parvenir jusqu’à nous. »

Cela continua comme ça. Derek sentit la magie se refermer sur eux, sous la forme d’un dôme. Il savait d’instinct que si quelqu’un débarquait dans le loft pour essayer de les interrompre, il serait aussitôt repoussé. La magie fonctionnait déjà. Elle provenait de Stiles.

« La meute est forte, nous sommes unis. Pour notre futur, je tisse ce sort. Pour la paix, je tisse ce sort. » Stiles vint se placer devant le matelas. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Derek. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et ses poings étaient serrés. « Le sort est lancé, » dit-il. « En tant que sacrifice, j’offre mon innocence, ma pureté. Une fois le sacrifice effectué, le sort sera jeté, et ne pourra être défait. »

Stiles se tut. Derek sentait la magie qui était stockée à l’intérieur du jeune homme. On avait l’impression que l’univers retenait son souffle en attendant que leur promesse soit tenue, que le rituel soit complété. La magie _attendait_.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre. « Est-ce que tu sens ça ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Alors… »

Derek ouvrit ses bras. Stiles s’agenouilla sur le bord du matelas, et avança. Il hésita une seconde avant de s’installer sur les genoux de Derek. Le loup sentait la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains, il ressentait la tension, causée par la magie, mais aussi par la nervosité, qui parcourait le corps de Stiles.

« Nous avons le temps, » lui rappela doucement Derek.

Stiles eut un petit rire feutré. « Ouais, mais… Je pense que je vais mourir d’embarras si nous ne nous commençons pas rapidement. Derek… S’il te plaît ? »

Et Derek, poussé par une pulsion dont il ignorait le nom, l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser.

Fin du chapitre 3 ^^

**XX** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais ! Vous me detestez…
> 
> Publié le 30 03 2015


	6. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.S.T.P.H.T. (P.S.P.P.T.H.)
> 
> Badass Spell To Protect Hale Territory (Putain de Sort Pour Protéger le Territoire Hale)
> 
> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> Voici le moment tant attendu du lemon ^^
> 
> Attention Bottom !Derek ^^ et Bottom !Stiles ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 4

De toute évidence, Stiles n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience en matière de baisers. Au début, il était un peu timide, puis il devint impatient et désordonné, avide d’en obtenir encore plus, alors Derek pencha juste un peu la tête sur le côté et le laissa faire, supportant l’abondance de salive, et la mince frontière entre trop de langue et pas assez. Mais ils firent en sorte que ça marche pour eux, enfin, assez pour qu’ils soient tous deux à bout de souffle quand ils mirent fin au baiser.

« Est-ce… Je peux ? » Demanda Stiles, avec une expression tout autant effrayée qu’excitée. Et il avait l’air tellement jeune.

Derek se souvint de la première fois qu’il avait embrassé quelqu’un –ce n’était pas Kate, heureusement, elle n’avait pas obtenu cette première fois-là- et de sa nervosité à l’époque, alors qu’il se demandait où il pouvait poser ses mains et jusqu’où il avait le droit d’aller.

« Tu peux me toucher où tu veux, » dit-il.

Les yeux de Stiles s’éclaircirent. « Bien. C’est bien. Parce que j’ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le faire. »

Ils s’embrassèrent pendant un long moment. Si long en fait, que Stiles améliora sa manière d’embrasser. Cela arrêta d’être une bataille désordonnée pour devenir un jeu de tentation entre leurs langues, avec quelques mordillements et frôlement au passage. Derek découvrit qu’il appréciait particulièrement la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, le faisant gémir et frissonner quand il la mordillait. Il aimait aussi beaucoup le cou de Stiles et la façon que le jeune garçon avait de devenir souple et docile quand il l’embrassait derrière l’oreille. Pourtant, Stiles n’était pas passif, pas du tout, il était exigeant, tout en explorant avec ses lèvres et sa main, dont les doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux de Derek, alors que l’autre main descendait sur l’épaule pour atteindre son torse, son pouce effleurant par accident volontaire le téton de Derek sous le coton de son haut.

Derek se vengea en glissant sa main sous le haut de Stiles et en caressant la peau douce du bas de son dos, ses doigts parcourant la ceinture de son pantalon. Stiles se cambra sous les caresses.

Après un moment, ils enlevèrent leurs hauts. Au début, Stiles avait un peu honte, il se colla contre Derek, peau contre peau pour qu’il ne puisse pas le regarder. Derek caressa son dos, s’émerveillant devant cette douce peau pâle, et la façon dont les muscles réagissaient à son contact. Stiles gémit quand les pouces de Derek s’attardèrent sur ses omoplates, et il mordilla le lobe de l’oreille de l’Alpha.

L’Alpha frémit et décida qu’il était temps de revenir aux baisers, avant que Stiles ne devienne plus créatif et que Derek ne se retrouve dans un état embarrassant.

Ils finirent étendus sur le matelas. Stiles se retrouva sur lui et commença déjà à bouger. Derek le fit ralentir en posant une main sur sa hanche. « Prends ton temps, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas, » lui répondit Stiles de la même façon. Il bougea un peu, et Derek pu sentir la dureté de sa queue contre sa cuisse. « Je ne pense pas que je vais tenir longtemps. Je veux juste… » Stiles rougit, et cacha son visage dans le cou de Derek.

« Enlevons le reste de nos vêtements, » dit Derek. « Et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. »

Stiles s’assit, évitant minutieusement tout contact supplémentaire entre eux. « Ok. Ok. Alors… »

Il s’enleva de sur Derek et commença à défaire les boutons de son jeans. Derek retira son pantalon de jogging en un seul geste fluide. Stiles luttait avec ses boutons, mais il stoppa tout mouvement quand Derek s’allongea sur le matelas.

« Tu… Tu es nu. »

Derek prit une profonde inspiration. Il se mit sur le côté, avec la tête relevée sur un coude. Il laissa tout le temps à Stiles pour l’observer. Son sexe, à demi érigé, frémissait et grossissait sous le regard de Stiles. Qui avait complètement oublié qu’il était en train d’enlever son pantalon, il s’agenouilla sur le matelas. « Puis-je… Je peux te toucher ? Juste un instant ? »

Derek acquiesça et écarta les jambes en guise d’autorisation et d’invitation. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre avec une expression de profonde concentration. Il fronça les sourcils, entrouvrit la bouche. Sa main se rapprocha, encore un peu, et arriva enfin jusqu’à la queue de Derek. Derek haleta. Au début, les gestes de Stiles étaient hésitants, puis sa main se raffermit, autour du sexe de Derek. L’Alpha remua, il était incapable de rester immobile, et il s’enfonça un peu dans le poing de Stiles.

« Oh, » souffla Stiles. Il faillit le lâcher, et Derek se mordit la langue pour s’empêcher de gémir. Puis la prise de Stiles redevint ferme, et il bougea sa main de façon expérimentale. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi bon, -le mouvement était trop lent, Derek préférait quand c’était plus dur- pourtant, putain, c’était assez bon pour l’amener à sa limite et le faire haleter en à peine une minute.

« Si tu continues, je vais jouir, » murmura-t-il. C’était un peu humiliant de constater que sa voix avait pris une intonation rauque, mais Stiles avait le droit d’être averti. Ce n’était que ça, juste un avertissement, s’il voulait faire jouir Derek… Derek ne s’y opposerait pas. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Stiles le lâcha à contrecœur. « Désolé. »

« Je te l’ai dit, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, » dit Derek, sachant parfaitement qu’il venait de signer pour une torture sans fin, mais il n’avait pas encore un besoin désespéré de jouir. Il voulait offrir ceci à Stiles, qu’il puisse faire ce qu’il voulait, et explorer tout ce qu’il voulait. Il aurait juste voulu être plus doué pour tout ça, afin de pouvoir alléger l’atmosphère avec une plaisanterie, pour faire rire Stiles. Mais il n’avait jamais été ce genre de personne, et il ne se connaissait pas assez pour le genre de taquineries qui venait quand on devenait un couple, ou des petits-amis. Ou encore qu’ils le faisaient parce qu’ils en avaient envie.

Stiles avait l’air indécis pour l’instant. Derek glissa un pied le long de son mollet. « Ou tu pourrais enlever ton pantalon. »

Stiles lâcha un petit rire nerveux. « J’avais oublié. »

Derek s’assit. « Laisse-moi faire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Stiles s’immobilisa avec ses mains sur sa ceinture, et le regarda avec la tête baissée avant de hocher la tête.

Sortir Stiles de ses vêtements se révéla plus compliqué que prévu. Stiles commença par enlever ses chaussettes, et perdit aussitôt l’équilibre. Derek réussit à le rattraper, mais il se prit un coup de coude dans le feu de l’action. Il grogna, de surprise plus que de douleur.

« Merde. Désolé. Mon Dieu, je suis désolé, » marmonna Stiles, et Derek le fit taire en le ramenant à lui pour l’embrasser.

Ils étaient plus à l’aise l’un avec l’autre désormais, et cela aida Stiles à se détendre. Il se remit sur les genoux de Derek, oubliant ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire pour suivre le dessin formé par la lèvre inférieure de Derek avec sa langue. Derek sourit dans le baiser, et les fit basculer jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve sur Stiles. Ce dernier poussa un petit couinement et l’observa avec des yeux écarquillés.

Derek fit un petit sourire et retira le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Stiles en un seul geste.

La queue de Stiles était dure et quelques gouttes s’en échappaient déjà. Son sexe penchait un peu d’un côté, et il était circoncis, ce qui fit tout de suite saliver Derek. En sentant son odeur et sa chaleur, il fut tenté de se jeter sur lui pour le sucer, d’une façon rapide et obscène. Mais à la place, il se laissa glisser sur Stiles, doucement, pour lui donner le temps de protester s’il le souhaitait. Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit alors que leurs sexes glissaient l’un contre l’autre. Il s’agrippa aux épaules de Derek, qui continua de bouger.

« Putain. C’est… Oh, putain. »

« Est-ce que tu veux me prendre ? » Demanda Derek.

« Je peux ? » Stiles ouvrit les yeux, révélant ainsi ses pupilles dilatées. Derek les retourna et ils tombèrent presque du matelas. Stiles rit à s’en couper le souffle, alors qu’ils étaient au bord. Puis Derek les remit au milieu avec Stiles au-dessus de lui. Il engloba les fesses de Stiles dans ses mains, et les serra un peu. Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière en haletant.

« Putain. C’est… Si bon. Tu ne peux pas savoir… »

« Crois-moi, » murmura Derek. « Je sais. » Il adorait cette position, car ses mains pouvaient parcourir librement la peau de Stiles, l’explorant comme une terre étrangère, passant son pouce sur un téton. Il l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser, un échange de caresses douces et humides de leurs langues. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent tellement ce baiser était chaud.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse jouir ? »

Stiles prit une rapide inspiration. « Oui. Seigneur, je t’en prie. »

Derek referma sa main sur le sexe de Stiles. Il suffit de quelques va-et-vient langoureux pour que Stiles éjacule sur le ventre de Derek avec un gémissement désespéré. Derek l’observa, comme en transe alors que la tension le quittait. Il n’hésita pas à utiliser la soudaine inertie de Stiles à son avantage, il le repoussa, jusqu’à ce que Stiles glisse pour se retrouver sur le dos à côté de lui. Derek se pencha sur l’humain. Il n’essaya pas d’enlever la semence de Stiles mais, se contenta d’en récolter autant que possible pour en recouvrir ses doigts, et les utiliser pour se préparer.

Il embrassa Stiles, sa bouche était molle et lui répondit à peine. Derek sourit contre ses lèvres. Ça lui donnerait plus de temps pour se préparer. Il attrapa le lubrifiant, parce que le sperme ne suffirait vraiment pas pour que la première fois de Stiles se passe bien. Stiles sortit de sa stupeur.

« Euh ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Derek se mit sur le dos, pour que Stiles puisse voir ce qu’il faisait.

«  _Oh_. Oh, _Putain_. Derek. »

Derek tourna la tête pour le regarder, gardant ses yeux dans les siens alors qu’il bougeait ses doigts. « Dans combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir la lever à nouveau ? »

« Es-tu… Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? » Demanda Stiles, avec les yeux qui reluquaient avidement l’endroit où les doigts de Derek disparaissaient dans son cul. « J’ai seize ans, mec, je… Tout de suite. Vraiment. »

Derek jeta un regard sceptique à la queue de Stiles.

« Ok, » admit Stiles. « Je pense que la magie va un peu m’aider. »

Derek reposa sa tête sur le matelas. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment bon, il ferma les yeux, appréciant les sensations. Ce serait encore meilleur avec Stiles à l’intérieur de lui. « Viens, » dit-il à Stiles. « Viens et prends-moi si tu peux. »

« Es-tu… Je peux, vraiment ? »

« Fais-le. »

Stiles se glissa sur lui. Ce qui demanda un peu d’adaptation, un ou deux ‘désolé’ murmuré, jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent la position parfaite, avec Derek plié en deux, les jambes sur les épaules de Stiles, et la queue de Stiles à l’entrée du trou de Derek.

« Tu ne me feras pas mal, » dit Derek. « Tu n’as pas besoin d’y aller en douceur. »

« Parce que tu es trop viril pour avoir mal ? » Demanda Stiles, avec un petit ricanement qui ne cachait absolument pas sa nervosité.

« Non. Parce que j’aime ça. »

Cette phrase coupa court à toute protestation qu’aurait pu émettre Stiles. L’humain laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant. « Ok, » dit-il et il entra.

Un long mouvement, trop rapide et trop dur, qui faisait mal juste ce qu’il fallait. Derek grogna, prit entre la douleur et le plaisir, dans ce moment où son corps ne savait pas s’il était puni ou récompensé.

Il fut distrait de cette sensation, quand Stiles finit d’entrer. Il y eut seconde d’attente, puis la magie se libéra de lui, le faisant crier, alors que ses yeux brillaient dans une spirale de bleu et de gris. Derek sentit la magie osciller et danser en les entourant. Une dernière caresse époustouflante et elle reflua, partant d’eux pour se propager en vagues et atteindre sa destination. Le rituel était complet.

Stiles le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés. « C’est arrivé, » murmura-t-il. « Nous l’avons fait. »

« _Tu_ l’as fait, » dit Derek.  Il ne ressentait plus la présence en lui, forte et inexorable, comme une intrusion, son corps s’adaptait plus vite qu’un corps humain. Derek l’avait pris, l’avait possédé et se sentait possédé aussi, encore sous l’effet de la puissance de la magie. Il poussa un peu pour voir. Stiles siffla, ses yeux écarquillés et clairement dépassé.

« Derek, » murmura-t-il. « Je t’en prie, dis-moi que je peux… Ne me dis pas d’arrêter. »

« Non, » se força à dire Derek. Est-ce que Stiles était cinglé ? « Mais tu dois _bouger_. » Il attira Stiles vers lui.

Stiles baissa la tête d’un air soulagé. « Ouais. Ouais, ok. Merci. »

Derek ricana. Le ricanement devint un halètement quand Stiles commença à le baiser.

Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que ça ne finisse pas incroyablement rapidement, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Derek pouvait le voir dans la tension des muscles de Stiles, dans le rythme frénétique de ses coups de reins et dans son souffle laborieux et irrégulier. S’il voulait jouir, il devait se dépêcher, donc il referma sa main sur son sexe.

Ça ne suffit pas. Au moment où Stiles craqua, Derek était si proche, qu’il pouvait presque le sentir.

Stiles s’enfonça avec un gémissement brisé. « Oh putain, Derek, je ne peux… » Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, et sa bouche forma un _oh_ alors qu’il s’immobilisait et frémit en atteignant l’orgasme. Il était magnifique. Cela suffit presque à faire jouir Derek, mais pas tout à fait. Il se branla furieusement, se resserrant autour de la queue de Stiles qui gémit et se retira. C’était trop tôt. Derek se retint de jurer en sentant le vide, la perte palpable, il voulait que Stiles revienne en lui.

Puis Stiles glissa un peu plus bas et toute protestation de la part de Derek se perdit quand il dit, « Préviens-moi si je m’y prends bien, ok ? » avant de se pencher pour le prendre dans sa bouche. D’abord le gland, puis un peu plus, il creusa ses joues et l’aspira, _durement_.

Il vint si rapidement que c’en était embarrassant. Derek réussit à peine à dire faiblement, « Stiles, je… » Mais Stiles ne s’arrêta pas, Derek enfonça ses griffes dans le matelas et jouit, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, dans le doux havre qu’était la bouche de Stiles.

Stiles se recula, toussant et s’essuyant la bouche sur les draps. Avant que Derek ne retrouve sa voix pour s’excuser, Stiles s’allongea sur lui en se servant de l’épaule de Derek comme d’un oreiller pour sa tête, cachant un peu son visage dans celle-ci. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il. « J’ai essayé de résister, vraiment, mais… C’était juste trop bon. »

Derek passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. « Pas besoin de t’excuser. Tu t’es largement rattrapé. Tu as fais ça souvent ? »

Stiles secoua la tête avec un petit rire triste. « Vierge, tu te souviens ? Mais j’ai fait quelques essais, plus secs. » Il ricana. _Plus secs_. « Oh mon Dieu. Désolé. C’était un jeu de mots vraiment _nul_. »

Derek pouffa de rire, en secouant la tête dans un mélange d’amusement et d’exaspération. « T’es vraiment unique. » Évidemment que Stiles s’était entrainé.

Stiles ricana. « Je dirais que ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, n’est-ce pas ? Mais bon, d’habitude, un concombre n’éjacule pas. »

Derek s’étrangla en déglutissant. « Tu ne viens pas de dire ça ! »

Stiles craqua à nouveau. « Je ne viens pas de dire ça, » affirma-t-il, de façon peu convaincante, en essayant d’étouffer son rire dans l’épaule de Derek. Il se laissa glisser pour se retrouver allongé à côté de Derek, même s’il avait toujours un bras et une jambe sur lui. « D’une certaine manière… D’un côté, c’était presque trop facile, tu vois ? Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un sacrifice. Je veux dire, je viens de jouir avec un gars torride, deux fois, et ça donnait l’impression d’être juste trop bon pour être vrai ? »

Derek repensa à la nervosité de Stiles, à sa réticence évidente et il ne pu acquiescer. « Ça s’est bien passé. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l’aurais fait si tu avais eu le choix. »

« Exact, mais… »

Stiles était détendu et chaud à côté de lui. Rien que cela, indiquait à Derek qu’il n’avait pas complètement foiré. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait pris quelque chose à Stiles, quelque chose de précieux. Pas sa virginité, mais plus comme s’il lui avait pris… La possibilité de le faire avec quelqu’un dont il était amoureux, avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas aussi blasé et mal dans sa peau que Derek.

« Ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu, » dit Stiles. « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu me laisserais te prendre. »

« Je croyais qu’on en avait fini avec cet argument, » dit Derek. « Ce n’est pas vraiment important. »

« Tout est important pour moi dans cette situation, » dit Stiles, et Derek se mordit la langue. « Je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être un peu… Déçu ? D’une certaine façon. Parce que je n’ai vraiment pas tenu longtemps, et je suppose que tu aurais… Pu faire en sorte que ça soit meilleur. Tu vois. »

Derek lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête.

« Ouch ! »

« Petit idiot. Tu t’en es très bien sorti. » Derek roula des yeux. « Si tu te sens spolié, on peut toujours le refaire. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles leva la tête pour lui jeter un regard incrédule. « Vraiment ? »

Réalisant qu’il venait juste de s’enfoncer un peu plus, Derek se maudit. Coucher avec Stiles une fois pour un rituel magique était une chose. Le refaire juste pour satisfaire la curiosité de Stiles, était complètement d’un autre domaine. Il ne devrait pas encourager Stiles, pas s’il voulait sortir de là en tant qu’être humain décent et responsable.

Il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait vraiment pas.

D’un autre côté… Derek l’avait laissé effectuer le rituel, faisant confiance à Stiles pour savoir ce qu’il faisait, ne serait-ce pas un peu hypocrite de prétendre maintenant que Stiles ne pouvait pas faire ses propres choix ? Il avait mérité la confiance de Derek de plus d’une façon, et si Derek lui devait quelque chose, c’était bien de respecter ses décisions.

En plus, ce n’était que du sexe. Si c’était la seule nuit qu’ils avaient ensemble, alors il devait faire en sorte qu’elle compte.

« Si tu veux, » dit Derek. « Si tu le veux, on peut le faire. »

« Tu… Tu ne plaisantes pas, pas vrai ? » Demanda Stiles. « Je veux dire, je pourrais comprendre si tu ne le pensais pas. Ce n’est pas comme si tu voulais tout ça au départ… »

« Stiles, » dit Derek. _Je veux que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux. Je veux que tu fasses ce qui te fait te sentir bien. Je veux que… Je te veux toi._ « Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne te l’aurais pas proposé. »

« Ouais, bien. Du moment, que tu ne le fais pas juste pour moi. Tu sais que tu ne me dois rien. »

Derek soupira. Il attira Stiles contre lui, il caressa son dos et fourra son nez contre son cou puis, il plaça ses lèvres près de l’oreille de Stiles. « Je veux te prendre. Je veux te prendre à quatre pattes et te faire jouir avec ma queue. »

Vu la façon dont Stiles se raidit et dont sa queue frémit contre la hanche de Derek, l’Alpha comprit le message. « Oui, » murmura Stiles. « Oui, s’il te plaît. »

Derek le prépara avec ses doigts, doucement, en prenant son temps. Il faillit le faire jouir parce qu’il s’était avéré incapable de s’arrêter, trop fasciné par l’expression du visage de Stiles. Il était fixé, observant Stiles qui se perdait un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il bougeait ses doigts. Jusqu’à ce que Stiles ne soit plus qu’un ensemble de sueur, tremblements, jurons et suppliques murmurés, « Ouais, » et « Oh, » et « putain, oui. ». Avoir le pouvoir de le faire réagir ainsi était comme une drogue pour lui. Derek en voulait plus, il se sentait complètement envahi par cette envie débordante.

Il posa la bouche sur le cou vulnérable de Stiles, torturant la peau entre ses dents, et laissant une autre marque. Stiles frémit sous lui. « Derek… Je suis prêt, allez… Tu _peux_ … Je perds la tête, ne m’oblige pas à te supplier, _pitié_ … »

Derek retira ses doigts avec un juron. Il retourna Stiles, qui se dépêcha de se mettre à quatre pattes, et Derek s’enduit rapidement de lubrifiant. Il attrapa les hanches de Stiles, poussant doucement son sexe jusqu’à ce qu’il glisse dans l’espace collant et humide entre les cuisses de Stiles. Stiles gémit.

« Es-tu sûr ? Je pourrais jouir comme ça entre tes cuisses, » murmura Derek, et ce n’était pas un compromis. Il était si dur et désespéré, depuis si longtemps, que sentir Stiles ainsi lui donnait l’envie de donner des coups de reins sans réfléchir, et ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps pour venir.

« Tu n’es qu’un trou du cul, » siffla Stiles. « Arrête de me torturer. Je te veux à l’intérieur de moi, _maintenant._  »

Les mains de Derek se resserrèrent sur les hanches de Stiles. « Ok. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Dis-moi si ça ne va pas. »

Il utilisa une main pour s’aligner, ajuster l’angle et l’autre pour attirer Stiles vers lui. Stiles haleta quand le gland entra, et il poussa un petit gémissement aigu. « Merde. Tu es… »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m’arrête ? » Murmura Derek. « Nous pouvons le faire, n’importe quand, je te l’ai dit… »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Non. Viens. Derek – _Viens_. »

La pénétration n’était pas facile du tout, malgré l’abondance de lubrifiant et le soin que Derek avait pris pour le préparer, Stiles restait très serré autour de lui. Chaque centimètre paraissait impossible à rentrer. Stiles soupira, se baissa un peu et ce fut plus facile, assez facile pour que Derek le pénètre complètement.

« Putain, » souffla Stiles. «  _Putain_. C’est… »

« Dis-moi, » dit Derek. « Comment c’est ? »

« Plein. Je me sens tellement plein. »

Stiles avait l’air étourdi. Derek savait exactement ce qu’il ressentait, se souvenant parfaitement bien de sa première fois, comme il s’était senti envahi au début. « Tu t’en sors bien. Très bien. Continue de respirer, ok ? C’est toi qui décides ici. »

« Je ne veux pas, » dit Stiles, d’une voix brisée. « Je veux que tu me prennes. Durement. »

Derek l’enlaça, et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il se délectait du contact de la peau de Stiles contre la sienne. « Je vais le faire. »

Il fit une poussée expérimentale, puis une autre, lentement, en faisant attention, et au fur et à mesure, Stiles se détendit, il s’habitua au rythme. Derek le sentit, qu’il devenait plus à l’aise, donc il commença à se reculer.

Derek commença à ralentir, retenant les prochaines poussées, attendant que Stiles devienne confus et énervé. « Derek… »

Derek s’enfonça durement. Stiles cria et Derek s’arrêta immédiatement.

«  _Oui_ , » lâcha Stiles entre ses dents serrées, en poussant contre lui. « Comme ça, _Derek_ … »

Derek laissa échapper son souffle qu’il n’avait même pas conscience d’avoir retenu, et commença à vraiment prendre Stiles, lui soutirant des halètements et des gémissements dont le volume n’arrêtait pas d’augmenter, lui indiquant qu’il s’y prenait bien. Il fit un mouvement circulaire avec ses hanches, prit un angle différent, et fut récompensé par un cri choqué. Stiles se tendit et enfonça ses doigts dans le matelas. « Plus. S’il te plaît. J’ai besoin… »

Derek n’avait pas besoin qu’il le lui dise deux fois. Il s’enfonça encore et encore en Stiles. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu’au sexe de Stiles, et le trouva dur et humide de liquide séminal. Cela ne prit qu’une douzaine de mouvements de sa main, rythmé par ses coups de reins pour que Stiles jouisse avec une mélopée de gémissements aigus. Derek le maintint d’un bras autour de la taille, presque sûr que Stiles n’arriverait pas à se soutenir seul pour l’instant.

Ses tremblements diminuèrent et Stiles soupira en s’appuyant contre Derek tel un poids mort dans ses bras. Derek encercla lentement sa taille. Il voulait baiser Stiles, et jouir en lui. Il voulait rester là et ne jamais le quitter. Pourtant, il se retira doucement, et Stiles s’affala sur le matelas. Derek s’étira sur lui, lui servant de couverture. Sa queue glissa entre les cuisses de Stiles qui murmura son approbation et serra ses cuisses. Tout était très glissant à cause de l’abondance de lubrifiant, et Derek poussa, lentement, se torturant lui-même. Il utilisa sa langue pour tracer un chemin le long de son dos, embrassa sa nuque et lapa la sueur présente entre ses omoplates. Stiles soupira et arqua le dos comme un chat endormi.

« Je veux que tu te retournes, » dit Derek. Il était au-delà de la honte et avait atteint les limites de sa patience. « Pour que je puisse jouir sur toi. »

« Sur mon visage ? » Demanda Stiles, jetant un regard curieux à Derek par-dessus son épaule.

« Non. Sur ta queue. »

« Hmm. » Stiles se tourna. Son visage était rouge et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Il sourit à Derek avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. « Fais-le. » Il écarta les jambes, s’exposant sans hésitation.

Derek se prit en main. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent et les lèvres de Stiles s’entrouvrirent en regardant Derek qui se branlait.

« C’est hot. Tu es si torride. » Murmura Stiles en se léchant les lèvres, et cela suffit. Derek déchargea sa semence sur la queue, les poils pubiens et les testicules de Stiles. Il observa, comme hypnotisé, alors que le dernier jet atterrissait sur le trou de Stiles. _Putain_.

Stiles soupira bruyamment. « Putain de merde. Tu as de sacrés fantasmes. »

Derek ne pu s’en empêcher. Il ne pu rien y faire. Il rassembla les gouttes avec son pouce, et les rassembla sur le trou de Stiles. Puis les poussa à l’intérieur avec le bout de son doigt.

Stiles jura. « Seigneur, tu veux me tuer. »

Derek prit une profonde inspiration, pour essayer de s’éclaircir les idées. Le sexe le rendait toujours stupide. Mais là, c’était pire, c’était lui… _Non_.

Il s’essuya les mains sur le drap, puis grimpa sur le matelas pour s’effondra sur le ventre à côté de Stiles, et ferma les yeux.

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles était fort et régulier même si encore un peu rapide mais, il était en train de ralentir. Derek était à l’écoute du corps de Stiles, attentif à sa respiration, et il comprit que Stiles était en train de s’endormir très rapidement. Derek se tourna sur le côté. Les yeux de Stiles étaient fermés, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par les baisers, et il avait au moins un suçon trop haut sur la nuque pour pouvoir être caché. Il sentait la sueur, le sperme et l’épuisement physique qui venait après une bonne séance de sexe. Il y avait même… Non ce n’était pas vraiment une odeur, mais plutôt un résidu infime de magie.

Il sentait comme s’il lui appartenait.

« Stiles, » dit Derek. « Stiles, allez, réveille-toi un peu. »

Stiles ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. « Tu m’empêches de profiter de mon post-orgasme. »

« Je sais. Mais je pense vraiment que tu me remercieras au matin, parce que tu ne seras pas collé au drap, et que tu ne sentiras pas le sperme. »

Stiles bailla. « Je veux pas bouger. »

« Ok. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Derek regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet, il eut du mal à lire à cause de la distance. « 10h30. »

« Oh. Je devrais… »

« Prendre une douche, » supplanta Derek. « Et je vais nous faire livrer. Pizza, ça te va ? » Qui n’aimait pas la pizza ? Il s’assit et repêcha son pantalon.

« Wow. Qui es-tu et qu’as-tu fait de Derek Hale ? » Stiles avait ouvert les deux yeux maintenant.

« Très drôle. Et si tu allais trouver une meilleure réplique… Sous la douche ? » Insista Derek. Stiles grommela, mais finit par se lever. Enfin, il essaya. « Wow, » dit-il doucement, avec une grimace, et se rassit. « Mes jambes sont… Un peu en coton. Et, pour mémoire, _ow_. »

« Ouais, » dit Derek. « Ça… Arrive. » Il se leva et offrit sa main à Stiles afin de l’aider à se relever. Derek le soutint en position debout d’une main autour de sa taille, en attendant que Stiles puisse tenir tout seul et il boita jusqu’à la salle de bains. Il oublia ses vêtements, mais Derek ne le lui rappela pas. Il prit un vieux pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt gris délavé et les posa sur le pas de la porte, en se répétant que ce n’était pas parce qu’il voulait que Stiles sente comme lui.

Il commanda les pizzas, retourna le matelas, changea les draps (pour la deuxième fois aujourd’hui), et ramassa les vêtements de Stiles pour les plier et les mettre sur le dessus de la commode. La douche coula pendant un long moment, assez longtemps pour que Derek commence à s’inquiéter et envisage d’écouter ce qui se passait à l’intérieur. Mais finalement l’eau s’arrêta et quelques minutes après, la tête de Stiles apparut par la porte.

« Derek ? Pourrais-tu… »

Derek désigna les vêtements qu’il avait mis par terre.

« Ha, cool. » Stiles les prit et disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bains.

Le temps qu’il ressorte de la salle de bains, Derek commençait vraiment à avoir envie de se gratter et à se sentir sale. Il sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et les posa sur le comptoir. « J’ai laissé aussi un billet pour le pourboire du livreur. »

Stiles se contenta de le regarder, et Derek n’arrivait pas du tout à le déchiffrer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir demander à Stiles ce qu’il pensait, mais il n’y avait aucune question plus gênante que celle-là entre deux gars qui venait de partager ce qui était supposé être un coup d’un soir. Il s’approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu vas bien ? »

Stiles soupira. « Ouais. Je suppose. »

Derek déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d’avoir pu s’en empêcher. « Bois quelque chose. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Derek prit, ce qui fut probablement la douche la plus rapide de tout l’Histoire. Il sortit alors que Stiles payait le livreur. Ils partagèrent deux pizzas ‘meat lover’ sur la table de la cuisine en quelques minutes, il n’en resta pas une miette.

Une fois fini, Stiles repoussa le carton de la pizza sur le côté et se leva lentement. « Merci, c’était bon. Donc. Je pense que je ferais mieux de… »

Derek avait attendu ce moment avec appréhension. Il devait laisser Stiles s’en aller. Mais son loup sentant l’odeur de la meute, sentant son appartenance, et Derek n’aimait pas l’idée que Stiles parte après qu’ils aient été si proches l’un de l’autre, après l’intimité qu’ils avaient partagé. Son loup allait gémir, se languir, et être incapable de se reposer. Et il ne voulait pas que Stiles se sente mal, rentre chez lui, tout seul, et commence à douter et à regretter.

« Si c’est ce que tu veux, » dit Derek. « Tu peux rester. » Ça manquait de naturel et ça ressemblait à une phrase vide de sens, donc il ajouta,  « J’aimerais que tu restes. »

Stiles n’eut pas du tout l’air rassuré, pas comme Derek l’espérait en tout cas. « Bien sûr, » dit-il, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Si tu… »

Il rougit alors que Derek haussait un sourcil en le regardant, mais la tension de ses épaules diminua un peu. Il jeta un œil à la table. « Si c’est vraiment d’accord pour toi. »

« Ça l’est, » dit Derek. « Viens au lit avec moi. »

Stiles rougit encore plus, et il ne devrait pas trouver la timidité soudaine de Stiles aussi attirante.

C’était gênant au début. Ils ne savaient pas comment s’installer, ni où se toucher, et Stiles était agité, il se tournait sans cesse d’un côté, puis de l’autre. Derek, qui s’était juré de ne faire aucun geste dans sa direction, abandonna et attira Stiles contre lui pour les mettre en cuillère.

Stiles commença à rire.

« Pas un mot, » le prévint Derek.

« Mec… »

Derek mordit le lobe de son oreille, de façon pas très tendre. « Ne m’appelle pas ‘mec’. »

Stiles siffla. « Espèce de gland. »

« Tu aimes ça, » murmura Derek. Il était bien maintenant, prêt à s’endormir. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences, aux répercussions, il allait prendre ce qu’il pourrait, et si c’était une nuit avec Stiles dans son lit, il n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec toi ? » Murmura Stiles. « Tu es comme un nounours, ou un truc du genre. Un vrai tendre. »

« Je te montrerais à quel point je suis tendre, » dit Derek en frottant son aine contre les fesses de Stiles. C’était une demi-tentative, il n’était pas prêt d’avoir une nouvelle érection pour le moment. « Demain. »

« C’est une promesse ? »

« La ferme, Stiles. »

Stiles rigola. Après un moment, il osa poser sa main sur celle de Derek, qui était sur son ventre. « Bon’ nuit. »

**XX**

Le téléphone sonna au milieu de la nuit.

Aussitôt, l’adrénaline parcourut ses veines et il attrapa le téléphone. À côté de lui, Stiles s’assit en clignant des yeux puis il se réveilla complètement quand Derek répondit à l’appel.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Derek.

« Derek ? C’est moi, Isaac. »

« Qu’y-a-t-il ? »

« Derek, un truc vraiment bizarre vient de se produire. Je viens de rentrer chez moi, et alors que j’allais fermer la porte, ils sont apparus dans mon allée. Kali et Ennis. . Ils en avaient après moi, enfin, ils ont essayé de m’atteindre, mais ils ont foncé dans, je ne sais pas quoi, un mur invisible ? Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer. Ils ont tenté de passer par le garage et la porte de derrière, je pense même que Kali à essayer de passer par le toit, mais ils se sont fait repousser, comme si quelque chose les empêchait d’approcher. »

La magie. Le sacrifice. Ça fonctionne.

« Et ensuite ? » Demanda Derek.

« Ils sont partis. Cependant, Kali, elle fait vraiment flipper celle-là, s’est rapprocher de la porte, autant qu’elle le pouvait et m’a dit, ‘Dit à Derek que je suis impressionnée, il fait des progrès. Mais combien de temps va-t-il réussir à tenir ?’ Puis ils ont disparu. Derek, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? C’était comme avec de la poudre de sorbier. Mais ça n’a aucun sens, je veux dire, moi, j’ai réussi à rentrer dans ma maison, mais eux, non. »

« Tout va bien, » dit Derek. « Écoute, Isaac, c’est difficile à expliquer. Nous allons organiser une réunion de la meute demain après l’école. La barrière, C’est un sort de protection. Je n’étais pas sûr s’il allait fonctionner… »

Stiles renifla.

Il y eut un silence de l’autre côté de la ligne.

« Où es-tu ? » Demanda Isaac.

Évidemment, il avait entendu, et il avait même dû reconnaitre la voix de Stiles.

« Je suis chez moi, Isaac, il est, » Derek jeta un œil au réveil sur la table de nuit, « une heure et demie. Que faisais-tu dehors si tard ? »

Le silence coupable suffit à alimenter la curiosité de Derek. « Quoi ? »

« Je me suis endormi chez Scott. »

Il aurait dû rester là-bas, il aurait dû savoir qu’il ne devait pas se balader seul à cette heure de la nuit. Surtout qu’il y avait comme une espèce de couvre-feu non-officiel au sein de la meute depuis le début des ennuis causés par les Alphas. Une partie de Derek voulait le réprimander, mais une autre partie de lui savait qu’il valait mieux éviter. « Le sort est une découverte récente, j’expliquerais tout demain. »

Un autre silence. Stiles ne disait rien, il occupait ses doigts avec la couverture. Sans y penser, Derek mit sa main sur celle de Stiles et la serra. Stiles l’observa et Derek soutint son regard.

Ils l’avaient fait. Ils avaient protégé la meute.

Stiles serra la main de Derek.

« Écoute, Isaac. Il est tard, et je préférerais expliquer tout ça en personne. Viens chez moi demain ? »

Isaac inspira. « Ouais, je suppose. Donc ce sort ne va pas me blesser ou un truc du genre ? Et je vais pouvoir sortir ? Je n’ai pas encore essayé. »

Stiles émit un petit son offensé, et attrapa le téléphone. Un geste que Derek n’avait absolument pas vu venir et encore moins éviter.

« Isaac ? C’est Stiles. Écoute, Derek et moi avons jeté un sort de protection ce soir. C’est supposé entourer toutes nos maisons pour que les êtres ayant de mauvaises intentions ne puissent pas entrer, du moins pas une être surnaturel. Ça ne fonctionnera pas contre un cambrioleur, ou un tueur en série, donc s’ils embauchent des ninjas, on est tous foutus. »

Isaac eut l’air de s’étouffer un peu. Derek ne savait pas si c’était à cause d’un rire ou de la peur.

« De toute façon. C’est de la magie de haut niveau. C’est bon de savoir que ça a fonctionné, je veux dire que je le savais en théorie, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Si nous faisons bien les choses, ça devrait suffire pour qu’ils s’enfuient avec la queue entre les jambes. C’est une métaphore, ou peut-être pas, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Tu es encore chez Derek ? » Demanda Isaac.

« Ouais. Ça m’a épuisé, » dit Stiles avec une expression totalement impassible, et Derek dut se retenir de rire. « Alors, il m’a laissé dormir au loft. »

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillé. »

« Ouais, pas de problème. J’imagine que tu as dû flipper. Désolé pour ça. Nous ne voulions pas vous donner de faux-espoirs, alors nous n’avons rien dit. »

Derek raccrocha et alla chercher une bouteille d’eau. En même temps, il vérifia que les portes étaient bien verrouillées, et jeta un œil dehors pour voir si, par chance, quelqu’un, un connard d’Alpha, ne les espionnait pas d’un coin sombre. Mais tout était tranquille, alors il retourna au lit, où Stiles était assis et le regardait.

Derek lui passa la bouteille. Stiles prit une grande gorgée. « Merci. »

Stiles referma le bouchon et la posa au sol, à côté du lit. Il y eut un moment de silence.

Puis…

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que nous ayons vraiment fait ça, » dit Stiles. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça ait fonctionné. Imagine la tête de Kali et ce débile d’Ennis, quand ils sont venus pour foutre une raclée à Isaac et qu’ils n’ont même pas réussi à s’approcher. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, oui, c’était assez sympa à imaginer.

« Et… » La voix de Stiles frémit. « Et Isaac, debout là, sans savoir ce qui se passait. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle. »

Ce n’était pas _si_ drôle que ça, vraiment, mais toute tentative de Derek pour le dire à Stiles fut contrée par l’humain, qui le tapa gentiment. « Oh, allez, c’était carrément drôle ! »

Derek attrapa ses mains pour le maintenir immobile. Cela se transforma en une espèce de match de catch, avec Stiles qui essayait de se libérer juste pour le taper de nouveau. Alors Derek le plaqua sur les draps, et fut tenté de le chatouiller jusqu’à ce qu’il demande grâce, mais il préféra l’embrasser.

Cela mit fin à leur match, Stiles ouvrit les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Derek et soupira dans le baiser.

Ils s’embrassèrent jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement les rattrape. Derek s’endormit, alors qu’ils étaient enlacés dans le lit qui sentait déjà leurs deux odeurs mélangées.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 4

Alors, réactions ?

 Publié le 01 04 2015

 

 


	7. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.S.T.P.H.T. (P.S.P.P.T.H.)
> 
> Badass Spell To Protect Hale Territory (Putain de Sort Pour Protéger le Territoire Hale)
> 
> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> Désolé pour le retard, j’étais tellement dans ma nouvelle trad que je n’ai pas vu le temps passé… Merci à kytykat de me l’avoir rappelé ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 5

« C’est une situation intéressante, » dit Deucalion en replaçant ses lunettes noires. « Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu relèves le défi. Une meute de loups adolescents, un Alpha inexpérimenté qui n’a jamais été éduqué pour ce rôle de leader… »

Kali était debout à côté de lui et Ennis se tenait à sa droite. Les jumeaux restaient dans l’ombre, silencieux et menaçants, deux pas derrière les autres. La rencontre avait lieu devant la maison de Derek, les ruines de la maison de sa famille, et sa douleur était encore si fraîche, qu’il avait l’impression que de la fumée s’échappait encore de ses murs.

Derek serra les dents. C’était une chose de savoir qu’il n’était pas taillé pour ce rôle, c’en était une autre d’entendre Deucalion le dire comme ça. « Comme vous l’avez vu, notre meute est peut-être petite, mais elle est assez puissante pour protéger ce qui à nous. »

Deucalion réfléchit un instant en se tapotant la lèvre avec le bout de son doigt. « Vous avez réussi à protéger vos repaires, c’est vrai. Mais ce n’est pas la seule condition que nous avions posée, comme tu le sais. Le Kanima est parti, mais qu’en est-il du jeune Oméga présent sur ton territoire ? »

« Il n’y a pas d’Oméga, » dit Derek, en montrant ses dents à Kali et Deucalion, dans un sourire féroce.

Scott qui était entre Isaac et Stiles, fit un pas en avant. « Je suis avec Derek, » dit-il.

« Est-ce le cas ? » Interrogea Deucalion.

Derek ne fut pas dupe. Deucalion était le plus dangereux de tous, plus dangereux qu’Ennis et sa force brute, plus dangereux que Kali et son sourire aussi aiguisé que ses griffes.

« La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, petit loup, tu avais l’air plutôt déterminé en affirmant que ce n’était pas le cas. Aurais-tu finalement compris où était ta place ? »

« En effet, » dit Scott, et Derek ne manqua pas de voir qu’il serrait les poings pour éviter que ses griffes sortent. Deucalion le remarqua aussi. Sa condescendance était volontaire, et Derek espérait que Scott l’avait aussi compris.

« Ma place est avec la meute, » dit Scott.

« Soyons clair, » dit Deucalion. « De quelle meute parles-tu et qui est ton Alpha ? »

Scott regarda Derek et il hocha la tête quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. « La meute Hale. Derek est mon Alpha. » Il n’y eut ni hésitation, ni mensonge. Derek soupira de soulagement.

Deucalion pencha la tête sur le côté. « Comment de temps va durer ton petit revirement ? Je me rappelle que tu affirmais n’avoir aucun besoin de loups dans ta meute, et encore moins d’un Alpha. »

Scott faisait des efforts visibles pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Ses épaules étaient tendues et ses mâchoires étaient obstinément serrées. « Je ne changerais pas d’avis, » dit-il.

« Alors espérons que tu garderas en mémoire la leçon que je t’ai donné, » dit Deucalion, dans une dernière tentative calculée pour le provoquer. Il attendit pour que ses mots fassent leur effet. « Très bien. Ce qui nous laisse la question des chasseurs en ville. »

Un petit son retentit alors qu’une flèche venait se planter dans l’arbre, juste au-dessus de la tête de Deucalion. À quelques centimètres près, elle aurait atteint sa gorge. « C’est à moi, » dit Allison. Elle sortit de la maison en tenant son arc bandé, avec une deuxième flèche déjà prête.

Kali siffla entre ses dents. Elle changea de posture, prête à attaquer, alors que Deucalion resta impassible et sourit à Allison. « Mlle Argent. Comme c’est aimable de votre part de vous joindre à nous. »

« Je suis aussi avec Derek, » dit-elle, avec les jambes écartées, elle avait l’air d’avoir confiance en elle et de n’éprouver aucune peur.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais je ne crois pas qu’une fille aussi jeune que vous puisse vraiment représenter sa famille au complet, » dit Deucalion. « La lignée Argent est peut-être matriarcale, mais l’âge entre aussi en jeu. J’ai bien peur qu’il faille un peu plus qu’un tour d’adresse au tir par une chasseresse adolescente pour me prouver que l’ancien traité est toujours d’actualité. »

« L’ancien traité a été brisé quand ma tante a brûlé cette maison, » dit Allison. « Mais il a été renouvelé. Mon père et l’Alpha sont parvenus à un accord, et ma présence ici est la preuve que les Argent comptent respecter leur parole. Je fais aussi partie de la meute par association. Ma flèche aurait pu vous tuer, il est rare que je manque ma cible. »

Kali eut un petit reniflement de dégoût. Ennis étira ses muscles, avec un sourire horriblement méprisant. Deucalion retira ses lunettes, une lueur rouge d’Alpha apparut juste un instant, mais de façon très intense, et d’un rouge plus vif que celui de n’importe quel Alpha que Derek avait pu voir. « Quelle déclaration audacieuse. Ne vous méprenez pas, Mlle Argent, vous êtes peut-être une chasseresse, mais je ne suis pas n’importe quel loup. »

Tous les loups purent sentir le pouvoir qui couvait derrière ses mots désinvoltes, presque amicaux. Quelqu’un, Isaac, gémit. Scott fit un pas en avant pour se positionner entre Allison et les Alphas. Même Allison vacilla pendant une seconde, relâchant légèrement sa prise sur son arc. Aussitôt, son visage prit un air déterminé et elle brandit à nouveau son arme, mais les loups pouvaient sentir une trace d’insécurité persistante sous sa détermination en acier. Les loups, en tant que prédateurs, détectaient toujours la moindre faiblesse.

Peter s’éclaircit la gorge, tous ceux qui étaient de son côté grimacèrent un peu. « Je pense que ça suffit, » dit-il en s’adressant à Deucalion. « Nous avons rempli vos conditions, il n’y aucune raison de continuer les hostilités, à moins que vous vouliez commencer une guerre. »

« Toi, » cracha Kali.

« Moi, » dit aimablement Peter. « Non mais vraiment, y a-t-il une raison pour que cette situation se prolonge ? »

L’attention de Deucalion se déporta de Derek, qui utilisa ce court instant pour se tourner vers Allison. « Baise ton arc, » dit-il doucement. « Ils ne vont rien te faire. »

« Ils ont essayé de me tuer, » protesta-t-elle, avec une lueur de colère au fond des yeux, alors que sa flèche visait toujours Deucalion. « Ça me donne tous les droits… »

« Nous étions en plein test, » dit Derek. « Maintenant que nous avons réussi le défi, ils ne te toucheront pas. »

« A moins, bien sûr, que vous souhaitiez suivre les pas de votre grand-père, » dit Deucalion. « Ou ceux de votre tante. »

Allison tressaillit, de même que Derek. Après un instant, Allison baissa son arc.

« Gentille fille, » murmura Peter, s’attirant ainsi un regard glacial de la part d’Allison et de Kali. « J’en conclu donc que nous en avons fini ici ? »

Cette fois, ce fut plus qu’une lueur de rouge qui éclaira les yeux de Deucalion, et ils étaient dirigés vers Peter, et uniquement lui.

Peter fit un pas en arrière. « Je vais prendre congé, dans ce cas. »

« Reste, » dit Deucalion en montrant un peu ses crocs, même si sa voix restait désinvolte. « Il reste encore une question, qui nécessite une réponse. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Derek comme s’il l’ignorait.

« Tu connais la loi. La meute est forte et unie, le territoire est protégé, mais qu’en est-il de l’Alpha de la meute ? Il s’est avéré que tu as réussi à former ta meute, mais es-tu capable de les _protéger_  ? »

« Oui, » dit Stiles, qui se tenait juste derrière Derek. Il était si proche, que Derek pouvait l’entendre respirer, ce qui constituait une distraction et un réconfort, en même temps. « Il est notre Alpha. »

« Vous devez être M. Stilinski. Le futur émissaire, et le responsable de ce magnifique sort de protection, je suppose ? » Il y avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Deucalion. « Je connais un peu la magie, et un de ces jours, j’adorerais connaitre les détails sur la façon dont vous avez réalisé ce petit miracle. La magie vient avec un prix. Quel a été le vôtre ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, » dit Derek avant que Stiles ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Pourquoi est-ce que nous vous le dirions ? Acceptez la situation telle qu’elle est. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s’accéléra, alors qu’il changeait de pied d’appui, il mourrait visiblement d’envie de répondre avec son sarcasme habituel. Derek essaya de projeter un sentiment de calme grâce au lien de la meute, mais il était presque sûr d’échouer.

« Tu as dû faire un sacrifice, » dit Kali. « C’est comme ça que ça marche. Qu’as-tu fait ? »

« Secret professionnel, » dit Stiles avant que Derek puisse l’en empêcher. « Ce n’est pas parce que tu veux savoir que tu réussiras à savoir. »

Kali plissa les yeux. Derek n’aima pas le pli cruel que prit sa bouche. Cependant, elle garda le silence alors que Deucalion s’éclaircissait la gorge pour attirer à nouveau l’attention sur lui. « Comme je l’ai dit. L’Alpha doit faire ses preuves. Es-tu prêt à prouver ta force lors d’un combat, Derek ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Protesta Stiles.

« Oui, » dit Derek. « Du moment, que tu promets de laisse ma meute tranquille. »

Deucalion hocha la tête. « Comme prévu par nos traditions. »

« Qui va être mon adversaire ? » Demanda Derek.

Kali fit un pas en avant. « Moi. »

« Non ! » Dit encore une fois Stiles. « Nous avons fait tout ce que vous vouliez ! Qu’êtes-vous en train d’essayer de prouver ? »

« Stiles, » dit tranquillement Derek. Il n’allait pas y arriver s’il devait entendre la peur dans la voix de Stiles.

Deucalion haussa les sourcils, et jaugea Stiles du regard. « Comme vous le défendez férocement. Quelle loyauté. Je sais reconnaitre le courage quand je le vois. Vous, Mlle Argent, et même Mlle Martin, là-bas, êtes de vrais atouts pour cette meute. Je respecte beaucoup cela. Mais vous n’êtes pas des loups. Ceci concerne les nôtres, ce n’est pas votre combat. »

Il enleva ses lunettes, révélant ainsi ses yeux humains alors qu’il s’adressait à la meute. « Aucun de vous n’est né et n’a été élevé en tant que loups, alors je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur, » continua-t-il, presque gentiment. « Votre loyauté est admirable, mais vous devez vous tenir en retrait. Selon la tradition des Alphas, Derek doit prouver sa loyauté, sa force et son endurance. C’est une façon traditionnelle pour déterminer si nous pouvons laisser Beacon Hills entre ses mains et celles de sa meute en toute sécurité. »

« Non, » dit Scott, à la grande surprise de Derek. « C’est notre meute, et nous faisons nos propres règles. Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. »

« Vous êtes jeunes, » dit Deucalion. « Vous n’êtes pas au courant des lois qui nous ont permis de maintenir l’équilibre et la paix pendant des siècles. C’est ainsi que font les loups. »

« Dans ce cas, la façon de faire des loups, ne sera pas la nôtre, » dit Scott. « Qu’est-ce que cela va prouver ? Que Kali est une meilleure combattante ? »

Kali montra ses crocs. « S’il ne peut pas protéger sa meute, il ne mérite pas d’en être le chef. »

« Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres, » répéta Scott. « N’est-ce pas là l’intérêt d’être une meute ? »

Stiles avança d’un pas, pour se tenir à côté de Derek, alors que Scott était de l’autre. Il roula des yeux en regardant Kali. « Oh, c’est bon. Admettez-le. Il n’a jamais été question de la protection de la meute, pas pour vous. Vous voulez juste l’abattre parce que vous le détestez, et parce que vous voulez qu’ _il_ … » Il désigna Ennis, « obtienne son propre territoire. Mais si vous croyez, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, que la meute va accepter cette situation et un tyran tel que vous pour Alpha, vous vous trompez lourdement. Voyons comment vous vous en sortez avec la totalité de la meute de Beacon Hills contre vous… »

Boyd se plaça à la droite de Derek, et posa la main sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, mais il n’avait pas besoin de le faire, le geste voulait tout dire.

« Nous avons fait un traité avec Derek, » dit Allison, en maintenant sa position, légèrement derrière Scott. « Pas avec vous. Nous lui faisons confiance, ce que nous ne ferons avec aucun d’entre vous. »

« Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, » dit Kali. « Vous n’êtes que des enfants. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, » dit Stiles.  « Et en fait, je ne vous en dois pas vraiment, pas après toutes les merdes que vous nous avez infligées. Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle. Cette mentalité de ‘bête sauvage’ est vraiment obsolète. De nos jours, nous ne plions plus devant nos chefs parce qu’ils se baignent dans le sang de leurs ennemis. Nous _choisissons_ de les suivre. »

Erica avança, les rejoignant sur la ligne de front, en rejetant sa crinière blonde dans son dos. « Quand vous nous gardiez dans la chambre forte, vous avez dit que vous ne nous vouliez pas nous faire de mal. Mais si vous tuez Derek, vous devrez tous nous tuer. Chacun d’entre nous. Et ça vous fera vraiment une mauvaise réputation. Les Argent en auront après vous. La police humaine aussi. Le père de Stiles est le Shérif. »

« Nous avons géré le Kanima, » rappela Scott. « Nous avons géré Peter quand il est un Alpha sauvage. Le Dr Deaton nous a aidés, il ne l’aurait pas fait s’il ne pensait pas que nous pourrions protéger la ville. »

Deucalion eut un petit sourire. « Ces arguments sont légitimes. Qu’en penses-tu Derek ? Est-ce que ta meute a raison ? Es-tu un bon Alpha ? »

« J’essaie de l’être, » dit Derek. Il aurait aimé avoir l’air un peu plus sûr de lui en disant cela. Mais c’était la pure vérité. « Beacon Hills est mon chez-moi. Ma mère était l’Alpha. Sa mère, sa grand-mère et son arrière-grand-mère l’étaient avant elle. Je n’abandonnerais ni mon foyer, ni ma meute. Jamais. Je mourrais pour les protéger. Et si je ne suis pas assez fort, ce n’est pas grave, parce que je sais qu’ils seront là pour protéger mes arrières. »

Il le comprenait, maintenant, d’une façon dont il n’avait pas conscience auparavant. Avant de voir Scott, Stiles et Allison mettre leurs vies en jeu pour lui. « Ils ont raison, nous sommes un genre de meute différente. Non-traditionnelle. Nous devons l’être pour pouvoir fonctionner. Mais nous avons réussi votre test. Ma mère disait que vous étiez un homme juste, elle vous respectait. »

Le sourire de Deucalion disparut, laissait un visage sans expression. « Talia Hale a été un des plus brillants Alphas de notre espèce pendant de nombreuses années. Et je lui dois de m’assurer que la meute de son fils ne déshonore pas le nom des Hale. D’un autre côté, la pire chose que je puisse faire à l’encontre de sa mémoire, serait de tuer son fils, le dernier de sa lignée. Et vous _avez_ fait vos preuves, c’est vrai. »

Ses mots furent suivis d’une longue période de silence.

« Kali ? » Demanda finalement Deucalion, en la regardant. L’échange silencieux entre eux deux, -dans lequel ne fut inclus ni Ennis, ni les jumeaux- ne dura que quelques secondes, et à la fin, Kali laissa échapper un soupir impatient avant de hocher un peu la tête. « Très bien, » dit-elle. « Mais tu sais que cela va créer un précédent. Les conséquences de meutes rebelles comme celle-ci, autorisées à faire ce qu’elles veulent, seront de ta responsabilité. »

« Nous franchirons ses obstacles quand ils surviendront, » dit Deucalion. « Mais les loups-garous, comme les humains, se doivent de changer quand le monde autour d’eux change. Nous devons laisser de la place pour que ses changements puissent se produire. »

Kali échangea un regard avec Ennis, qui grimaça puis acquiesça. Elle leva la tête dans un geste qui lui donnait une allure puissante, presque royale. « Je retire le défi, pour l’instant, » dit-elle à Derek. « Pour quelque bien que cela puisse provoquer. »

Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient gagné la victoire, mais c’était la seule concession qu’ils arriveraient à obtenir de la meute d’Alphas. « J’accepte, » dit Derek, et il souffla quand Kali hocha la tête une fois avant de tourner les talons, pour _partir_ , avec Deucalion et les autres.

D’un coup, Derek avait la tête toute légère. Ses genoux auraient pu lâcher sans le soutien physique et mental de sa meute. La main de Boyd était sur son épaule, et les doigts de Stiles effleuraient son bras de façon subtile. La sensation de fierté, de réussite et de soulagement lui parvenait à travers le lien de la meute, similaire à ce qu’il ressentait lui-même. Ils restèrent en état d’alerte, et continuèrent d’être sur leurs gardes, même après que les Alphas aient disparu de leurs vues. Le silence dura jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient sûrs que les Alphas ne pouvaient plus les entendre.

« Aussi agréable que ce fut, » dit finalement Peter, « prions pour que l’expérience ne se répète jamais, et ne leur donnons aucune raison de revenir. » Après cela, il se retourna et partit, sans faire attention au reste du monde.

« Quelqu’un d’autre pense que nous devrions l’enfermer dans une boite de sorbier, l’entourer d’un joli ruban et l’envoyer à Kali en guise de cadeau d’adieu ? » Dit Stiles.

« Pas tant qu’il ne nous donne pas une raison de le faire, » dit Derek, sans réfléchir à ce qu’il ferait quand –oui, quand et pas si- Peter lui donnerait raison.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, il était trop épuisé pour ressentir la profonde joie qui aurait dû l’envahir en sachant que sa meute était saine et sauve, que les Alphas étaient enfin partis, et qu’il n’y aurait plus de morts, ni de pertes.

Il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard de chacun, l’un après l’autre. Allison, qui lui avait adressé un petit hochement de tête, semblait soucieuse. « Joli tir, » offrit Derek, « merci. » Il fit une pause et ajouta doucement, « ça vaut pour vous tous. Merci. » Ça ne convenait pas, parce qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant, cette sensation envahissante de gratitude et de soulagement, mais en voyant les sourires qu’ils lui adressaient, il se dit qu’ils comprenaient peut-être.

« On est là pour ça, » dit Boyd. Erica hocha la tête, et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Boyd en souriant. La meute se réunit autour de Derek en cercle. Stiles, qui était à côté de lui, évitait de croiser son regard, mais lui jetait des coups d’œil discret quand il pensait que Derek était trop distrait pour le remarquer. Pourtant, c’était terriblement évident, vu la façon dont Stiles l’évitait tout en se penchant vers lui, Derek se demanda comment les autres pouvaient ne pas le remarquer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Stiles, parce qu’il était lui-même assez peu doué pour le cacher. C’était comme regarder un accident de train sur le point de se produire.

« Ils sont partis, enfin, » dit Stiles. « Je sais que Beacon Hills est comme une herbe à chat surnaturelle –ou peut-être plutôt un os à chien, peu importe- mais est-ce qu’ils n’ont pas un travail, ou quelque chose du genre ?  Des endroits où ils doivent être ? »

« Je pense que c’est _ça_ , leur travail, » indiqua Scott, et Stiles marmonna quelques mots peu polis entre ses dents. Les autres en sourirent et l’ambiance se détendit doucement.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’après tout ça, ils voulaient encore te défier, » dit Scott à Derek.

Derek haussa les épaules. Il n’arriverait jamais à leur expliquer pour qu’ils puissent comprendre. Il avait été _mordu_ , ils n’étaient pas _nés_ , se rappela-t-il, et il se mit à penser que ce n’était pas si mal finalement.

« Stilinski, » dit Boyd. « Que voulaient-ils dire en parlant de sacrifice ? »

Le silence s’installa. Scott fronça les sourcils, et regarda Stiles d’un air confus. Les autres avaient l’air plus curieux que suspicieux et Stiles se mordilla la lèvre. « Je préfère ne pas en parler. »

C’était étrange de sa part d’être aussi renfermé, et si Derek n’avait pas été dans le secret, il aurait certainement essayé de le faire parler. Mais les choses étant ce qu’elles étaient, il secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas prendre un ton trop brusque. « Laissez-le tranquille. »

Il y eut un échange silencieux entre Scott et Stiles –un sourcil levé, un haussement d’épaule, un hochement de tête, puis la promesse d’une explication plus tard, en voyant le rictus de la bouche de Scott- avant que Stiles pousse un soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que vous pourriez juste tous me faire confiance quand je dis que ce n’était rien de grave ? Mais c’est un peu personnel, et je préférerais que vous évitiez de me harceler, moi ou Derek, oui, Derek est au courant parce qu’il m’a aidé pour le sort. Mais ne pourrions-nous pas juste nous réjouir que ça ait fonctionné ? »

Derek se mordit la langue. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour aider Stiles, mais il avait peur d’éveiller les soupçons s’il insistait trop. Il pourrait essayer de mettre fin à la conversation en utilisant son autorité d’Alpha, mais après ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui, il aurait l’air ridicule. Et de toute façon, il y aurait eu peu de chance que ça fonctionne, maintenant qu’un mystère non résolu avait éveillé la curiosité collective d’une bande d’ados fouineurs.

Isaac haussa les épaules. « Ton sort m’a sauvé la vie, et a fait dégager les Alphas, le moins que je puisse faire est de te laisser tranquille. »

D’habitude, Isaac n’était pas son préféré, mais cette fois, Derek lui fut profondément reconnaissant en voyant les autres hocher la tête pour montrer leur accord, même Scott et Erica. Le sujet fut abandonné, et ils préférèrent discuter de l’endroit où ils allaient célébrer leur victoire.

**XX**

Une semaine plus tard, il reçut un message. _Est-ce que nous pourrions discuter ?_

Il y avait une bonne douzaine de réponses possibles, chacune à différents stades de l’odieux ou de l’ignorance simulée. Derek observa le message pendant quelques minutes, les pouces au-dessus de l’écran tactile. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Il _savait_ que ce n’en n’était pas une. Mais il n’avait cessé de penser à Stiles au cours de la semaine écoulée, n’avait cessé de se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait, en se réveillant dans le lit de Derek le matin suivant le rituel, avec ses longs cils abritant ses yeux illuminés par le soleil, alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils pendant une seconde, en regardant Derek, avant de lui sourire doucement. Il n’avait cessé de penser à la façon qu’il avait eu de s’étirer sur le dos comme un chat, ce qui lui avait donné envie de le plaquer contre le matelas pour le garder là indéfiniment.

Cette idée était extrêmement mauvaise, pour tout un tas de raisons, qui se résumaient en une seule dans l’esprit de Derek, _il a seize ans_.

Il renvoya, _Bien sûr, si tu veux_.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait vraiment dire, mais c’était tout ce qu’il _pouvait_ dire sans avoir l’impression d’être un irresponsable fini.

Il passa l’après-midi à essayer d’enlever toutes les paillettes situées entre les lames du plancher et tous les confettis présents sous le comptoir de la cuisine à l’aide de l’aspirateur. Il se jura en silence de ne plus jamais laisser Erica amener des décorations pour fête dans son loft. Stiles toqua à sa porte à 18h15 et Derek était encore loin d’avoir fini.

« Wow, » dit Stiles, en entrant dans le loft. « Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu es en train de nettoyer pour moi, _encore_? Sérieusement ? »

« La ferme, Stiles, » dit Derek, par pur réflexe, et Stiles eut un petit sourire.

« Donc Scott m’a dit que vous, les loups, aviez été courir dans la réserve, la nuit dernière. Pour re-revendiquer le territoire, m’a-t-il dit. Est-ce que ça signifie que vous avez marqué des arbres, poursuivi des cerfs, et effrayé des coyotes ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « C’était juste histoire de courir. »

« Je n’ai pas été invité, » dit Stiles avec un air boudeur exagéré, mais Derek sentait que ce n’était pas ça qui le dérangeait vraiment.

« Tu fais partie de la meute, mais tu n’es pas un loup. Tu n’aurais pas réussi à tenir le rythme. En plus… Tu aurais passé ton temps à te moquer de nous, » dit Derek. Il fit une petite pause pour ménager son effet, et haussa un sourcil, « comme tu viens de le faire à l’instant. »

« C’est assez juste, » dit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais j’ai pensé que la prochaine fois, on pourrait… Je ne sais pas, se regarder un film après ? Ou se faire un barbecue ? »

« Peut-être, » Derek y réfléchit un instant. « Oui, ça pourrait le faire. Mais pas s’il y a école le lendemain. »

« Rabat-joie, » marmonna Stiles, mais il souriait à nouveau, et Derek secoua la tête en signe d’exaspération affectueuse. Ils se tenaient à quelques pas l’un de l’autre. Derek vit le sourire disparaitre du visage de Stiles à peine une seconde plus tard. « J’avais peur que… Peut-être, tu ne veuilles pas de moi dans le coin. »

« Tu pensais mal, » répliqua aussitôt Derek. « Mais je ne voulais pas donner aux autres une occasion de t’embêter. À cause du rituel. »

«  _Oh_ , » souffla Stiles.

« L’ont-ils fait ? Je veux dire, t’ont-ils embêté ? »

« Non, » dit Stiles en secouant la tête. « Scott a essayé de m’en parler l’autre jour, mais c’est différent, je n’ai jamais eu de secret pour lui auparavant. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il me demande, j’aurais été surpris s’il ne l’avait pas fait. Mais c’est ok. Je lui ai dit que je lui en parlerai, mais pas tout de suite, et il a dit qu’il était d’accord. »

« Tu n’as pas à garder le secret, si tu ne le veux pas. Tu peux lui dire, à lui et aux autres, c’est toi qui décides. »

« Je préférerais éviter, du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais tu n’as pas besoin de les garder éloigné de moi. »

Derek hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé, il n’était pas dans mon intention de… Faire en sorte que tu te sentes isolé. »

« Ok, » dit Stiles. « C’est bon. » Il jeta un regard sur le côté et prit une profonde inspiration. « Écoute. Je me demandais. Je voulais te demander… »

Derek essaya d’avaler sa salive, mais sa bouche était sèche avant même que Stiles ne prononce les mots.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

« Un rendez-vous ? » Dit Derek, parce que même s’il s’attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, il n’était absolument pas prêt à l’entendre, et à la façon dont la question résonnerait en sortant de la bouche de Stiles. On lui avait déjà demandé de sortir avec lui, mas pas comme ça, en sachant que c’était sérieux, pas par quelqu’un qui le _connaissait_ vraiment, par quelqu’un d’important aux yeux de Derek.

« Oui, un rendez-vous, comme aller manger quelque chose, puis se faire un film… Ce genre de truc. »

«  _Trucs,_  » répéta Derek pour gagner du temps.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. « Tu sais quoi, oublie ça. C’était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, pour dire la vérité… Je suppose que tu as dû comprendre que je… Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne suis pas très doué pour le cacher, alors s’il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu ne t’en étais pas encore rendu compte. »

« Je le savais, » dit doucement Derek, et il observa la rougeur envahir le visage de Stiles alors qu’il tripotait ses clés de voiture.

« Ouais. Écoute, je suis désolé, vraiment, parce que tu n’as jamais signé pour ça et après tout, ce n’est pas de ta faute si j’ai développé ce stupide sentiment pour toi. »

Derek ne bougea pas, il s’obligeait à rester immobile parce qu’il ignorait ce qu’il ferait s’il bougeait, et ce serait probablement un truc incroyablement stupide.

Stiles mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Bien. Donc c’est arrivé, et je comprends que tu ne… Que ce n’est pas réciproque, de toute évidence, et ça va. _Ça va_. C’est pour ça que j’ai absolument tenu à te poser la question, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour faire semblant, et j’ai pensé que tu me repousserais gentiment et qu’ensuite, je pourrais passer à autre chose, avancer, donc si tu pouvais… Si tu pouvais _dire_ quelque chose, n’importe quoi, avant que tout ça ne devienne encore plus humiliant. Maintenant, ce serait bien. »

Les mots paniqués, la diarrhée verbale, tout ça cachait assez mal la souffrance inscrite sur le visage de Stiles et le fait qu’il était en train de se blinder en attendant la réaction de Derek.

« Je pensais que tu étais amoureux de Lydia, » dit Derek. Il essayait de gagner du temps, et il ne devrait vraiment pas.

« Ouais, c’est marrant, moi aussi, » dit Stiles. « Mais il s’est avéré que ce n’est plus le cas, plus depuis un bon moment. C’est juste que, je ne voulais pas m’avouer que j’étais plus intéressé par les gars que ce que je pensais. Et maintenant, ce n’est plus vraiment les gars au pluriel, mais un gars en particulier. »

« Moi, » dit Derek.

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Le truc, c’est que je devrais vraiment le savoir. Tu n’as eu des relations sexuelles avec moi que pour protéger la meute, et je t’ai dit que tu n’aurais pas à t’inquiéter des conséquences… Et tu n’as pas à le faire, je veux dire, c’est de ma faute. Je ne vais pas t’en vouloir si tu m’envoies chier. » Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il respira profondément, évita les yeux de l’Alpha et continua. « Je ne voulais pas. Je n’aurais pas dû. Mais ensuite, tu es arrivé avec tes yeux incroyablement beaux et ton stupide sourire, et je n’arrive pas à arrêter de penser à toi et à ce qu’on a fait, mais il n’y a pas que ça. C’est… Tu es amusant, quand tu veux, et intelligent, et je hais vraiment ce que les Argent t’ont fait, à ta famille et toi. J’ai aimé la façon dont tu m’as regardé, quand nous, quand nous avons eu des relations sexuelles, et la façon dont tu m’as embrassé, et… Ça donne l’impression que je suis superficiel, genre, je t’apprécie uniquement parce que tu es séduisant et sexy -ce que tu es- mais ce n’est vraiment pas que pour ça. »

« Stiles, » dit Derek, et le ton de sa voix était assez drôle. « Stiles… » Qu’était-il supposé faire, comment pouvait-il éloigner Stiles, lui dire _non_? 

« Tu n’as rien à dire, » dit Stiles, et c’était encore pire, de se tenir là, et de le voir se résigner à se faire rejeter, de voir la façon dont il fixait le sol et dont ses poings se serraient dans ses poches. « J’ai juste pensé que tu devais le savoir. Je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas en retour, du moins, pas de cette façon, mais… »

« C’est faux. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se détourner, à renier, à lâcher une autre pluie de mots, puis il vérifia par deux fois Derek, mais rien ne sortit. Il déglutit. « Quoi ? »

« Je t’aime bien, » dit Derek. « Même si je ne devrais vraiment pas. Je ne devrais pas… Mais c’est le cas. »

«  _C’est le cas_ , » répéta Stiles, comme s’il ne voulait pas y croire, et peut-être qu’il ne le pouvait pas, pour se protéger. « Comme… Comme un _ami_. Comme un membre de la meute. »

« Non, » dit Derek. « Pas seulement comme ça. » Il se mordilla la lèvre. Des images lui vinrent à l’esprit, spontanément, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l’instant, il devait prendre la parole. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée, à quel point il a été dur de te laisser partir ce matin-là ? Je voulais te garder ici, dans mon lit. Je voulais te faire un petit-déjeuner, un _vrai_ , avec des pancakes, du bacon, des œufs et du café… Pour éviter que tu partes comme si de rien n’était. Pour que tu veuilles rester, pour que tu _reviennes_. Ce n’était pas, ce n’était pas rien, Stiles. Je ne… Je ne fais pas dans l’occasionnel, pas du tout. Je ne l’ai jamais fait. Ça va quand ce n’est que du sexe, quand je ne ramène pas la personne chez moi, parce que quand je le fais… Ça signifie bien plus. »

Stiles avait les yeux écarquillés en regardant Derek comme s’il venait de se transformer en licorne sous ses yeux.  « Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Je ne t’aurais rien dit, » expliqua Derek. « Tu as seize ans, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec quelqu’un comme moi. »

« Mais c’est… »

« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, » dit Derek.

Stiles le regarda et hocha la tête. « C’est noté. »

« Tu vas le regretter, » dit Derek. « Ton père… S’il le découvre… La meute… »

« Ce n’est pas un _non_ , » affirma Stiles.

« Ce n’en est pas un. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que nous… Que tu vas sortir avec moi ? » Demanda Stiles, avec un sourire à peine réprimé sur le visage.

« Si tu le veux, » dit Derek.

Stiles eut un sourire rayonnant en le regardant. Il sautillait sur place comme un jeune enfant qui n’arrivait pas à contenir son excitation à la veille de Noël. Puis il s’immobilisa, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Attends. Qu’est-ce que toi, tu veux ? Je veux dire, tu ne fais pas ça juste pour moi, pas vrai ? »

« Stiles, » dit Derek en roulant les yeux, parce qu’il y avait tant de choses qu’il ne pouvait pas dire, _tu vas le regretter, je ne le mérite pas, je ne suis pas ce que tu veux._ Il ne dit rien de tout ça. Mais il succomba à son besoin de se rapprocher, toujours plus près.

Deux pas l’amenèrent dans l’espace personnel de Stiles, qui expira, se lécha les lèvres et laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

« Je pensais… Je pensais que tu allais me rejeter, je n’arrive pas à y croire, tu m’aimes bien, tu m’aimes _vraiment_ bien… Je parle trop, tu devrais me faire taire maintenant, Derek, allé, je t’en prie… »

Derek grogna, puis posa ses mains autour de la tête de Stiles pour la pencher un peu et embrassa la bouche encore ouverte pour laisser sortir les mots. Stiles l’ouvrit davantage pour lui avec un doux gémissement en se balançant contre lui alors que ses mains sortaient de ses poches pour attirer Derek encore plus près.

Au moment où Derek cessa le baiser, Stiles était plaqué contre la porte, haletant, rouge et avec une érection dans le pantalon.

« Ne t’arrête pas, » dit Stiles, en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de Derek par-dessus le tissu de son haut.

« Nous devons parler, » dit Derek d’une voix rauque.

Stiles se frotta contre lui, avec un mouvement circulaire des hanches.

« Ok, peut-être… Peut-être pas tout de suite. »

Stiles hocha la tête avec empathie.

« Le sexe maintenant. La discussion plus tard. » Ses lèvres s’incurvèrent en un sourire sous celles de Derek.

« Ou je pourrais écrire un autre plan avec des grandes lignes, si tu veux. » Stiles rigola en entendant le grognement peiné de Derek, et dans un mouvement imprévisible, il échappa à la prise de Derek.

« On fait la course jusqu’au lit ? »

**XX**

FIN

Bon d’accord, il reste encore un tout petit épilogue ^^

Publié le 02 04 2015

 


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.S.T.P.H.T. (P.S.P.P.T.H.)
> 
> Badass Spell To Protect Hale Territory (Putain de Sort Pour Protéger le Territoire Hale)
> 
> Auteur : dornfelder
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi

 

**XX**

Epilogue

**XX**

Il se passa des jours avant qu’ils arrivent enfin à avoir une discussion sans se laisser distraire.

**XX**

Il se passa des semaines avant que Derek arrête de se sentir secrètement coupable, que Stiles arrête de se sentir pas vraiment secrètement trop fier de lui, et avant que la meute arrête de rouler des yeux en les regardant en déclarant qu’ils étaient trop mignons. Ou dégoutant, selon la personne qui assistait à la démonstration d’affection, qui ne devrait _vraiment_ pas avoir lieu pendant une réunion de la meute, et pourtant, c’était souvent le cas.

**XX**

Il se passa des mois avant qu’ils osent le dire au père de Stiles. Il s’avéra que le Shérif était plus inquiet du fait que Derek gâte trop Stiles et qu’il succombe trop facilement à son pouvoir de persuasion –ce que Stiles appelle, son incroyable capacité de séduction- plutôt que par le fait que Derek pourrait profiter de l’ado. Durant la conversation qui avait suivi, des mots comme _délinquant juvénile_ et _redoutable petit malin_ avaient été prononcés, et ils n’étaient définitivement pas destinés à _Derek_.

**XX**

Il se passa des années avant que Derek arrête de penser que tout allait s’effondrer autour de lui, et que les personnes qu’il aimait allaient le quitter ou se faire blesser, et qu’au final, il finirait par se retrouver tout seul, encore une fois. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Stiles lui disait que ça ne risquait pas d’arriver, que même s’ils finissaient par se séparer, ils formeraient toujours une meute, ils seraient toujours une famille. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait couru avec sa meute sous la pleine lune, ou garder Tori, dernière arrivée du clan Argent, et la première louve née dans leur nouvelle meute.

**XX**

Il se passa dix ans, après leurs premières sorties en couple, avant qu’ils emménagent dans la maison familiale récemment construite sur la propriété Hale, pour remplacer la ruine brûlée par une maison moderne possédant trois chambres. Alors qu’ils empaquetaient leurs affaires, et transportaient des cartons de trucs et bidules accumulés –« Ce sont des _effets personnels_ , Stiles, pas des objets inutiles. »- Stiles trouva quelques pages usagées, froissées et cornées, comportant des inscriptions un peu effacées au feutre bleu, dans un coin caché du placard de Derek.

**XX**

La célébration de l’anniversaire avec reconstitution de la scène était assez mémorable en soi, même si Derek aurait pu se passer de Stiles qui répétait joyeusement, « Tu l’as gardé ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu l’aies vraiment _gardé_  ! »

« La ferme, » marmonna Derek, en les faisant rouler pour coincer Stiles sous lui. « Sinon je vais l’encadrer et le mettre sur le mur du salon. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça, » dit Stiles, qui avait le souffle coupé à force de rire, mais il arrêta tout de même de taquiner Derek, car ils avaient mieux à faire, se caresser, s’embrasser et tomber amoureux, encore et encore.

**XX**

Fin

Je vous avais prévenu ! Je vous ai dit qu’il était très court !

Publié le 03 04 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Publié le 25 03 2015


End file.
